His Young One
by Kazuna 69
Summary: Basically a redo of Natsu's Little Dragon. Due to reasons Natsu was left behind during the S-class tests and the fate of Fairytail is in his hands, but what happens when he finds his young one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the new story, to those who submitted OC's in Natsu's Little Dragon don't fret they will still appear in this story.**

 **His Young One**

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time there was an ogre who lived on a swamp….wait….sorry wrong story

In the magical land of Oo, there were…wait…sorry wrong story again

Ah here's the right one

 _His Young One_

It was a beautiful day, the sun high in the skies above, the chirping of the birds, the sound of the leaves moving with the wind

BANG!

A large fireball ruined it all.

"Take that you bastards!" a salmon haired teenager shouted as he seemingly formed fire around his hands and threw it

"Ahhh" shouted five people who were hit by the large fireball

"I know him boss; pink hair, immune to fire, the strong fire magic, it's no doubt he's _SALAMANDER!_ " one of them shouted

"Shit" the boss cursed as the _Salamander_ let loose another attack at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they shouted as they were hit rendering them unconscious

"Natsu, don't you think that you went OVERBOARD!" a blonde girl shouted at the one and only Salamander, Natsu Dragneel

"Nope, now help me gather them Lucy" Natsu said to Lucy before carrying the five knocked out persons and carrying them over his shoulder like logs

"There goes the reward" the blonde haired girl, known as Lucy said surveying the area. The forest was severely damaged, the forest burned, the ground ruined as if someone just dropped a bomb there

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Thank you for helping our village, those bandits were such a nuisance" the elder praised Natsu and Lucy

"Here's your reward" the man continued handing them their reward for the job

"It was our pleasure to help you" Lucy politely said and she and Natsu walked out of the house they were in.

As the duo walked through the village, passing by villagers who thanked them and the bandits that were being taken care of the Rune Knights

"Want to go on a job again Lucy?" Natsu eagerly asked

"Again Natsu" Lucy whimpered, as she thought about it, this job was their fourth one this week

"Don't you know something big is coming, and we best be prepared for it" Natsu smiled at Lucy

"And what is that that is coming?" Lucy asked Natsu

"The S-class trials" Natsu replied, throwing his arms behind his head and looking above

"This year I will be S-class and make Igneel proud"

"You're really determined huh? Maybe I'll try my best then" Lucy excitedly said

 **First of all, before you complain that this chapter is short and a bit rushed. Because it's not a prologue**

 **Please review, constructive criticism is accepted, KEYWORD: CONSTRUCTIVE, if you're just going to flame my story then don't even bother reviewing.**

 **Ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah this is the second (more like chapter 1)chapter yehey**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day at Magnolia. The sun in the skies above, the constant blowing of the wind, the chirping of the birds, and the conversations and calls of the townsfolk of Magnolia, it was a peaceful day indeed. However, the peace was short lived as the resident guild in Magnolia, Fairytail was having a ruckus.

Fairytail, the strongest of the guilds in Fiore, notorious for their care-free and destructive attitude that made the eyes of the council watch them. Let us take a look inside now shall we.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu glared at Gray

"Huh? You threatening me flameboy" Gray retorded

"Ice Prick"

"Ash for brains"

"Squinty eyes"

"Droopy eyes"

And the verbal abuse continued among the two

"fire snot"

"snow….um" Natsu had ran out insults, scratching his head hoping to get anything

"What? Huh? What? Can't get anything from that brain of yours" Gray insulted as he laughed clutching his stomach and not noticing that he had thrown away his pants in the process.

"Well, take this!" Natsu shouted and planted a punch on Gray's face leaving a red mark.

"That tickled, this is how you punch" Gray punched Natsu back, and when his fist made contact with Natsu's face snot and whatnot stuff flew away.

"Heh, that was nothing" Natsu kicked Gray, which sent him flying towards Elfman. As the two made contact it was a domino effect, Elfman was knocked out of his seat and sent flying towards Droy and Jet, which in turned planted a kick and punch on Elfman but the white haired man returned the favor by grabbing one of Jet's legs and throwing him across the guild and landing on some poor bastard.

Thus, the guild started another all-out brawl.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" a voice shouted, which everyone perfectly knew who it belonged to

Slowy, Natsu and Gray turned to face an angry red headed woman standing by the door. The duo and Erza not noticing that the other guild members were slowly slipping in one of the emergency trapdoors that they had installed in secret, to avoid the wrath of Titania.

"You see, there were others" Natsu said turning around, only to be mortified that no one else was there. Natsu just gulped down hard.

"Bye" Gray said to Natsu before running away to god knows where

"Um let's talk about this, can we Erza" Natsu said nervously his hands shivering in fear. Erza slowly steps forward, and by instinct Natsu moves slowly backward. This continued, Natsu moved back as Erza moved forward, until Natsu hit a wall. He knows he just sealed his fate

(I will not be going into details as how Natsu got beaten,as it may be horrifying and haunt your nightmares till days end)

When Erza left the guild to buy Strawberry cake, the others slowly climbed out of the trapdoor. The sight that greeted them was traumatizing. There was a hole in the guild, with what appears to be blood all around the hole, and a faint groaning inside the bottom of the hole, well it was more like of an endless pit.

Everyone made a mental note that they owed Natsu, as he took the bullet for them. A deadly one at that.

The day continued on pretty normal, with the occasional small brawls but nothing major to avoid Erza's wrath.

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Next Day

The entire guild was packed with all of its members that seemed to radiate high and excited spirits. Lucy, like the newbie she was, was confused to why her guild mates acted like that. She approached and asked Mira who was tending to the bar and wiping glasses.

"Mira-san, if you wouldn't mind me asking, What's happening?" Lucy asked curiously

"Well, it's that time of the year when we hold our S-class trials" Mira said leaning towards Lucy

"Ah, so that must be it" Lucy concluded out loud, putting her closed fist a top her palm.

"What's what?" Mira asked putting down the mug she was wiping, and had a glint on her eyes

"Well Natsu's has been going on countless jobs lately, so he must've been racking up good points for this" Lucy said with a smile on her face, contented with her explanation\

"Ah, well ever since Erza became S-class, Natsu vowed to be an S-class as soon as possible" Mira giggled reminiscing the memory of the young Natsu declaring that he was going to be S-class. Mira just squealed at that memory. Lucy was confused why Mira was suddenly looking somewhere far and squealing, she did not push her chances and moved away.

Later that day

"if all would gather around" Master Makarov announced, standing on the stage of the guild

After a few seconds, everyone was there gathered and listening to the master

"As you all know, it is time again for out S-class trials. I shall now announce the participants during this year's exam" Makarov said, as the crowd inhaled sharply and praying that they get picked

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu jumped out and pumped out his fist

"Gray Fullbuster" Gray smiled and murmured something about being S-class

"Levi McGarden" Levi squealed in delight and Droy and Jet congratulated her

"Juvia Loxar" Juvia was confused and in disbelief when her name was called

"Cana Alberona" the same old Cana not giving a damn about anything but liquor, but on the inside she was thinking about the S-class trials

"Elfman Strauss" he shouted something about being a man

"Freed Justine" the green haired man just thanked someone silently

"Mest Gryder" the crowd murmured about him nearly making it last year, but something around him made him look suspicious, but the others just disregarded it.

"The rules are simple, the participants shall chose one partner, however she or he must be a member of the guild and must not be S-class, you have one week to train before we meet again" Master finished, as the guild erupted into cheers and threw a party

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

It was nighttime and Master was left in his office pulling his hair off, or what's left of it, because of the papers the council sent him because of the damages done by Fairytail. He was interrupted from his work when a communication lacrima glowed and showed a person.

"Ah, it's Makarov, still being the diligent master as always" the person said from the lacrima

"oh, long time no see xxxxxxxx" Makarov said with glee as he finally moved away from the boring paperworks and had someone to talk to, at least for a few moments or so

"What do I owe you the pleasure" Makarov asked

"Well,I think I might need to pull a that favor on you" the mysterious figure said

"Fire away" Makarov said

The person on the lacrima explained what he wanted, and as he was explaining it was pretty obvious that Makarov face was getting darker, and he was beginning to close his fist. Actions of anger no doubt.

"Why?" Makarov asked

"I think he is the most suited for this job" the figure replied

"but the dangers, and other things aside he will be participating in the trials" Makarov tried to reason with the person on the lacrima

"That's it Makarov!" the person rudely said before cutting the communication off

' _What had I gotten my childen into'_ Makarov thought

* * *

 **So whaddya think about this chapter huh, better or worse, review and fav or follow**

 **Yeah I am not revealing the mysterious person, at least not yet, and what is happening. Sorry to keep you in the dark but I needed to do it.**

* * *

Lumiloco **Hey thanks man, you've been reading my stories from the very beginning**

Reaper495 **yeah, thanks for loving the story man, hope you like this chapter too**

PitbullColin **Thanks for liking the beginning, hope you continue reading**

Jalis **Well I look into the minimum OC's but thanks for the hint**

Uzumaki Sealgod **I hope that this chapter was an improvement, thanks for the tips man, TBH I suck at writing fight scenes**

Fallendemon248 **yeah I feel bad about that, but hey this is a new start**

FireDusk **thanks for the tips, hope you like this story and thanks for reading my other story too**

SakuraPetal91 **Thanks man**

 **Ja-ne**


	3. AN1

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

Now that we have that out of the way, I would like to inform you that this story is in hiatus until summer next year, which is March-May 2016. That date is my summer break, so I will have a lot of time to write stories, unlike right now, my head is combusting with all the crap I have to deal with in school.

Hope you understand.

MARCH 2016 is the date people…..

By the way this goes for all my fics….

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me again. Here's the new chapter, hope you like it.**

 **For those who reviewed thanks, to those who followed also thank you**

 **Without further ado, I present you the new chapter of His Young One**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail is not mine, and it will never be**

* * *

 **His Young One**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Unexpected Events**

 **CRASH!**

A tree crashed into the hard ground

 **CRASH!**

Another tree is uprooted

 **CRASH!**

Again, another tree goes down

"Go Natsu!" cheered Happy, with fish in his mouth while sitting on a stump

"You bet Happy" Natsu replied with his signature grin and turned back and prepared to launch another attack towards another tree

 **CRASH!**

The tree went down.

After that attack, Natsu decided to stop and trudged towards Happy's location, and sat down beside the stump.

Wiping the sweat off his face, he turned towards Happy and said "I'll be S-class, Happy, I'm a step closer towards finding Igneel"

"I'm sure you will" Happy said with a smile

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

 **TWO DAYS BEFORE THE EXAM**

The guild was unusually quiet and peaceful. Well because the major trouble makers were out training and preparing for the S-class trials and those who were left in the guild was the drunkards.

"WE'RE BACK!" someone shouted and ended the peaceful and quiet time of Fairytail

The doors of the guild burst open and two figures emerged from it, one male and a flying cat.

"Natsu, you're back" Mira said; in the bar counter wiping the glasses

"Oh Natsu, I thought you'd be training your ass off right now" Macao said

"Well I was, but I was hungry, so I decided to come here and eat" Natsu explained himself, and after that he walked towards the bar.

"Hi Natsu, let me guess, one fire chicken" Mira said while smiling, still wiping a plate

"You got that right" Natsu replied with his toothy grin, Mira turned towards Happy

"Let me guess, four raw fish"

"You're the best Mira" Happy shouted with glee, and performed a mid-air backflip (more like flying while back-flipping).

Mira put down the plate she was wiping, and turned back towards the kitchen. Soon, Mira came back with the orders of Natsu and Happy in her hands, while the two just drooled.

"One fire chicken" Mira put down one flaming chicken in front of Natsu

"And four raw fishes" She said putting down Happy's food in front of the cat.

The two attacked the food, fiercely. Chunks and bits flying away as they ate while Mira who was used to this just smiled and continued doing what she was doing before the duo arrived.

"NATSU" Master's stern voice was heard inside the whole guild

The entire guild looked at the owner of the called name with pity and horrified looks. Natsu and Happy had stopped eating even Mira who was doing some cleaning stopped.

"What is it, Gramps?" Natsu asked, with a smile hoping to get out of trouble using that smile

"In my office now" Master said before walking towards the office and disappearing from the sight of the others.

"Well that couldn't be good" Macao said

"Good luck Natsu" Happy tried to raise Natsu's spirits up

"Well, yeah it's not like I'm gonna die anyways" Natsu said, thinking about the bright side of things

"I think you'll just wish to be dead when Master punishes you" Wakaba said with a creepy voice

Natsu's brain was overloaded with thoughts, Last time Master had punished someone it was Gray. Gray had walked around town naked and stole a bunch of clothes when he noticed when he was naked, to make it worse the mayor of the city saw him. As punishment Master let Gray wore a special suit. It looked like a strait jacket. It was hilarious how Gray tried to strip but to no avail, the worst thing was it was summer that time. So Gray was stuck inside a suit, and it was hot outside. Although he is an ice mage, there are only limits to what he can do.

"Natsu. Natsu. Natsu!" someone said that awoke Natsu from his thoughts

"What? Who was it?" Natsu asked around, startled by the sudden voice he heard

"It's me" Mira said pointing to herself

"What is it?" Natsu inquired

"Well, I think it would be unwise to let Master waiting"

"How long have I been standing?"

"Few minutes, now go!"

With that Natsu scrambled up the stairs and went towards the Master's office. Each creak on the steps of the stairs was like a horror film for Natsu. I was making him uncomfortable, because whenever Master called him into his office it wasn't something good.

After an eternity of stairs, well that's what it felt like for Natsu, he finally made it in front of Master's door. He knocked and he heard the voice of the master telling him to come in. He opened the door, and stepped inside. Master was sitting on his chair looking out the window, where a view of the ocean stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Er, Uhm" Natsu didn't know what to say

"Sit down Natsu" Master said, still looking at the window.

Natsu sat down and asked "uhm, so what did I did wrong now?"

"Nothing my boy"

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

"Nope, I asked you to come here because I would like you to do a favor for me"

"Ohh, what is it?" Natsu asked clearly curious

"I have a friend, who needed help, your area of expertise is the one that is needed" Master explained to Natsu, who was confused on what Master had said

"Uhm, What?" Natsu asked confused

"Someone needs your help, a friend of mine" Master restated it in terms Natsu could understand.

"Ooh, What kind of help? Who is it?" Natsu asked

"Well, this friend we go back as I was your age" Makarov explained "We were something back then, we used to fight like you and Gray does now. But something happened to him, and I owe him my life because of what he did" Makarov's face got darker, like remembering a hated memory of the past

"So, what does he need?" Natsu asked, fidgeting on his seat

"I owe him a favor, and he called it in, he wants you to help him with his problem, that problem I do not know" Master Makarov said in a warning tone, which Natsu was oblivious to.

"I will let you take a companion on this journey" Master continued, "And oh, by the way I'm sorry Natsu"

"Why master?" Natsu asked innocently

"Well, this needs to be resolved immediately and that means you may miss the S-class trials, depending on the time of your return. If you are not back the day before we start the trials, I'm sorry Natsu but you have to forfeit"

"What? No!" Natsu shouted

"Calm down Natsu, I'll make you a deal, if you're not back by then, you'll be removed from the S-class trials. But as soon as you arrive and the trials are over, I will officially create a special S-class trial test for you" Master explained

Natsu sat down quietly for a minute, before speaking.

"Fine, I'll take Happy with me"

"Okay then, you'll leave first thing in the morning, here's the train ticket" Makarov handed Natsu a ticket.

"Trains?" Natsu shouted in defeat

"Yes, trains. Now prepare for the trip" Master ended the conversation.

With that Natsu left the Master's room. Natsu walked down towards the main guild hall.

"So what happened?" Happy asked

"We've got to prepare for a trip Happy" Natsu said with a smile

"Trip? At this time, Natsu the S-class trials is around the corner already" Macao asked and said at the same time

"Well, gramps said he got me covered" Natsu said

"And, what could go wrong, two days from now I'll be here" Natsu continued as he walked towards the guild's doors. And with that Happy and Natsu left, leaving some of the members confused with Natsu's actions.

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEL**

 **Magnolia Station**

 **Early Morning**

"Hmm, where are we going Natsu?" Happy asked

"Well according to this" Natsu says looking at their tickets "Santiago"

"Where's that?" Happy asked

"Dunno, let's ask someone" Natsu said, and he looked around and found a station employee

"Hey man, Where's is this place, and where's the train?" Natsu asked

"Ah, let's see Santiago eh…I think about 80 miles west of here, and the train is on the west side of the station, you wouldn't miss it" the employee said

"Thank you" Happy said, and the two walked away to find their train

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINLINELINLELINE**

"Ughh" Natsu groaned at his seat while Happy just looked at him with pity

"How long,,is ugh…the trip again?" Natsu barely stated the question.

"4 hours I think" Happy said, pulling out a fish out of his green bag.

"ughh" Natsu groaned in pain

 **LINELINLINELINELILNELINELINELINELNEINIENLIENEINEINELN**

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked

"Well he said, he and Happy were going on some trip" Wakaba informed

"Did he say where he will go?" Lucy asked

"No" Macao said "Well master talked to him before he said that and left, maybe he knows something"

"Haha, what a surprise, the trials coming around and the flame brain is prancing around" Gray scoffed, though on the inside he was thinking what could have led Natsu to such actions.

"Well let's go ask the master" Erza said, looking around and spotted the master on the bar

They approached the master and as they were about to ask the master told them

"Natsu's business is his own, I am sure that he knows what he is doing"

And with that the group left the Master alone and sat at their usual table.

"Well what do you think?" Lucy asked

"Probably an Igneel sighting" Gray said "That's the only I know that he'll drop anything at go on a wild goose chase"

"You may have a point there Gray" Erza said

And with that the Team Natsu was left to their thoughts.

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

 **MIDDAY**

 **SANTIAGO**

"Finally off that damned monstrosity" Natsu shouted as he kissed the ground

"Natsu" Happy just said, as he was embarrassed that a lot of people were looking at Natsu like he was a mental patient

"Ah, so good to be back on land, now let's see what did the master say?" Natsu thought

"I can't remember anything" Natsu said while Happy just facepalmed

"Natsu Dragneel…of Fairytail" someone said

The two looked towards the source of the voice and saw an old man,

"Yo, old man, you called us?" Natsu asked with a grin

"Old man? Kid I could wipe the floor with that grin of yours" the man said "Makarov sent you right?"

"Yeah are you the one he talks about?" Natsu asked

"Yep" the man said

"Aye sir. What's your name?" Happy asked

"Where are my manners, Vladimir Henzkov"

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy" Natsu introduced themselves

"Ah, nice to meet you too" Vladimir said

"So, what is the job?" Happy asked

"Ah well, follow me to my house and I will explain" Vladimir said.

The trio walked to the town of Santiago.

The city of Santiago was so big that you could fit two Magnolia inside it. The townsfolk were happy and nice, everyone was in a happy mood. There were a lot of stores that offered the best of Santiago.

"You see. Santiago is an agricultural city, we depend on farming" Vladimir explained "And because the only thing that we can do is farming, we have created new and exotic crops"

"oHH" Natsu and Happy said in awe as they looked at the city

Soon, the three of them were in the outskirts of the city. They followed Vladimir up a hill, and when they were near the top they saw a small cottage, similar to their house but seemed stronger and cozier.

"Well come in" Vladimir opened the door and ushered them in

"Inside the kitchen" Vlad said ( **A/N: Vladimir is so long so, I'll write Vlad** )

"Would you like anything, I have biscuits and water"

"Sure" the two of them said, Vlad prepared the food, and after a minute he laid down a bowl of cookies and two glass of water infront of them.

"So let's talk business" Vlad said in a serious tone, causing Natsu and Happy to abruptly stop while eating a cookie.

"Ok" Natsu simply said

"Santiago may look happy, but we are on a crisis. Six townsfolk are missing and that doesn't include the city guards. You see it started when this young boy was lost at the forest, as usual everyone looks for the missing boy, they found him"

"So he's okay then" Natsu interrupted

"Interrupting is bad, let me finish." Vlad said in an irritated manner. Natsu muttered an quick apology

"So I was saying, they found him, or mostly him. The boy was tore limb to limb and skinned. The people were shocked and angry that something would do this to the boy. They assumed it was an animal so, the boy's relatives went back out to the forest and tried to hunt this so called animal. They went in they never came back alive. They were found, same manner as the boy, and also less than a dozen of city guards were also found in the same manner. Hunt down this animal, but please be careful."

"Wait, then why still Santiago in their happy state if there have been killings" Natsu asked

"Aye sir?" Happy added

"The people who were involved we're sworn in secrecy, to not cause panic" Vlad said

"Well, I think I'm off to there now" Natsu said "Come on Happy"

"But it's nearly sunset" Happy said

Natsu looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting. He didn't notice time go by.

"Well it's better that way" Natsu said

"No, it's scary, it will be nighttime soon" Happy stated

"Fine, if you're scared stay here" Natsu said, then he turned to Vlad

"Where is this forest?" Natsu asked, the two went out then Vlad pointed to the forest maybe a half a mile or mile away from their position.

"Okay then" Natsu said as he started walking

"Are you really sure, it will be nighttime soon" Vlad asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" Natsu said

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

The sun was still setting but inside the forest it was dark already. The forest was so thick no light could pass through. The plants and grasses were big, providing zero visibility of what happens on the ground.

"The hell with this forest" Natsu complained

Natsu was walking alone the forest, trudging along in silence, with constant complaints here and then.

Natsu decided to stop and rest for a minute or two. He sat down on a nearby tree and rested

 **CRACK**

' _What was that'_ Natsu thought

"Someone there?" Natsu asked outloud

He noticed another movement to his right, he focused there, then there was movement to his left. The fire dragon slayer stood up and was scanning the area

' _I let my guard down, now something is hunting me'_ Natsu thought. When Igneel was teaching him, Igneel taught him how to hunt. Natsu knows that he is being watched right now.

"Come out come out whoever you are" Natsu taunted

Suddenly, there was rustling behind Natsu, he quickly turned around only to face a black creature. He didn't get a good look as he was sliced but the creature. He had now a gash on his chest. Natsu quickly scanned the area. He then proceeded to move, carefully. However, he didn't get far. He tripped and fell down. He noticed that the wound on his chest was bleeding badly and the only way to stop it was to cauterize it. He ignited his hands and proceeded to guide them over his chest. Normally he wouldn't be burned by his magic, but if he wills it, his magic can harm him. After a minute of agonizing pain, the wound was sealed and sure to scar.

 **CRACK**

Natsu heard it behind him

 **Roar of the Fire Dragon**

He let loose his roar attack towards the source of the sound. The place where he aimed his roar was now burning.

Natsu decided that he would fight another day and walked away from the burning forest.

 **LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

"Hey, Vlad. Look at that" Happy called

Vlad went out of the house and saw that a part of the forest was burning.

"Well I'll be damned" Vlad said

"I think Natsu got tired of searching and burned the forest" Happy said

"You never know" Vlad stated "Come on Happy let's go there"

 **LINELINELINELNELINE**

Natsu was far from the burning area, he needed to get out of the forest because the fire would spread and would cover the entire forest in a matter of hours, he estimated.

Natsu smelled something from above him, then there was a pain on his shoulder.

 **Iron fist of the Fire Dragon**

Natsu attacked the thing that landed on his shoulder , only to hit nothing. He looked at his shoulder, the creature bit him, and his scarf was now bloodied. That was the last straw for Natsu

"Come on" Natsu shouted and looked around

' _Where you at?'_ Natsu thought and focused his senses _'Gotcha'_

 **Roar of the Fire Dragon**

Natsu roared and burned the area round him in a semi-circle, then he extended his attack in a straight line.

' _Just as I thought_ _'_ Natsu thought as he saw something black jump away towards a tree. He turns his back to the tree, and he waits.

' _Sucker'_ Natsu thought as he sensed the creature jump towards him. He waited at the last possible moment and then.

 **Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon**

He hit the creature, and it crashed into a nearby tree. The creature was knocked out.

"Better safe than sorry"

 **Iron fist of the Fire Dragon**

Natsu hit the abdomen of the creature to ensure that it was unconscious. He walked and dragged the creature. Natsu didn't notice that the smoke was getting thick, the fire had spread towards his position. He then proceeded to walk away.

Finally Natsu reached the edge of the forest. There he saw a figure of a man and a cat.

"Vlad, Happy" he called out

Vlad and Happy rushed over to him as Natsu called their names.

"What happened to you Natsu" Happy asked

"Well thi…." Natsu didn't finish as blood poured from his mouth,

Vlad and Happy looked at Natsu's body, the creature he was holding had stabbed him on the chest. Vladimir quickly took action.

 **Light Make: Sword**

And Vladmir stabbed the creature. It's body went limp and withdrew its hand from Natsu's chest

"Natsuuuuuu" Happy said

The last thing Natsu saw was Happy's crying face before blacking out.

* * *

 **YEAH, ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, MISPELLS, AND STUFF.**

 **TO CLARIFY THINGS, HAPPY DIDN'T GO WITH NATSU EVEN THOUGH HE WAS NATUS'S PARTNER BECAUSE I THINK THAT HAPPY WOULD BE SCARED TO GO ON A FOREST WITH A BLOODTHIRSTY MONSTER. WELL**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, there another chapter for His Young One. Thanks for the reviews. By the way to clarify one review, Natsu wasn't weak the creature is just faster than him, this will be explained as the story goes on.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail is not mine, it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **His Young One**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lost**

 **SANTIAGO**

Natsu was rushed to the city's hospital. Happy went with Natsu, while Vlad turned over the creature's body to the city's guards and soon followed to the hospital.

Right now, Happy and Vladimir were waiting patiently for the doctor to inform them of Natsu's condition.

They were shook out of their thoughts when the doctor approached them

"Are you the relatives of Mr. Dragneel" asked the doctor

"Well, yeah" Happy said while Vlad stayed silent.

"Well, we can say that he is our of the red" the doctor stated

"So he's gonna be okay" Happy asked with a hopeful tone

"Well, let me finish" the doctor interjected "He is stabilized right now, although he is in a delicate state. Any stress would open his wound. The particular wound I'm talking about is the one on his chest. Whatever stabbed him, it missed his heart by an inch. Although that is good, it is still bad, one of his lungs were punctured. It would take about a month to healq, and that is just the minimum time. If luck were on our side. Plus weeks of rest."

"Oh no" Happy said

"Well I'll be leaving" the doctor walked away

"Natsu won't be happy when he wakes" Happy muttered to himself which Vlad overheard

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked

"Well, the S-class trials are near, and Natsu is a candidate" Happy explained "This was supposed to be his year"

"Oh" Vlad reacted

Vlad stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked

"Oh, I need to write a letter to Makarov, I need to explain what happened" Vlad explained "Would you like to come with me or stay here?"

"I'll just stay here" Happy said

 **CITY HALL OF SANTIAGO, LABORATORY**

Vlad just opened the door.

Inside the room, there were a tons of machines and equipment. In the center of the room was the creature.

"So, anything?" Vlad asked one of the workers there

"Well, we think it is a Wendigo" the worker said

Vlad was speechless

"We're about to perform tests"

Vlad looked at the creature on the table. It's head looked hideous, like bear with a longer snout and large sharp teeth, that seemed to have blood on it. Its body looked a lot like a wolf, and it's tail was reptilian in nature. It looked like a crocodile's tail. What seemed to be the weirdest one was the creature was black.

" **STAND BACK** " a voice said through the speakers. All the workers there including Vlad moved away from the center of the room. Then there was a lacrima was being aimed at the creature. It fired.

The people there had to look away.

After the light died down, instead of a grotesque animal, there was man on the table.

 **LINELIN LINELINEE LINELINE LINELINE**

 **FAIRYTAIL**

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

"Hmm, Natsu still isn't back" Erza said

"Yeah, at this rate he'll miss the trials, that idiot" Gray said

"Well, we just have to wait and see what will happen" Lucy said

The doors of the guild opened, the members hoping it would be Natsu. Instead it was just a messenger

"Mail for Makarov Dreyar" the messenger said

"That's me" Master hoped off from the second floor and walked towards him

"Just sign here" the messenger presented a paperwork infront of master, which he signed and the messenger handed him the letter

Master looked for the name whom the letter came from. After he read it, he quickly went to his office

 **Master's Office**

Master sat down at his chair and opened the letter

 _Makarov,_

 _It's me Vlad, and there is no easy way to say this. Natsu has been injured. He will be fine, but he'll be here healing for a long amount of time. I feel that it is my fault. I was the one who sent him there. I will ensure that he is okay. Hopefully, he should be there in a couple of months_

 _Vlad_

Makarov was shocked. Natsu was injured and this injury would take a long time to heal.

' _Well I guess, we won't have the exams with Natsu'_ he thought _'Get better soon Natsu'_

* * *

 **Well this chapter was short, it was a filler chapter**

 **So yeah, don't get angry.**

 **If things go well, the next chapter will be out in two days, or Monday**

 **Sorry again for grammatical errors, misspells, and other errors. If you want to give tips feel free to drop a review. If you'll just bad mouth my story, I don't give a *#%^.**

 **So recommend any good animes?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm just going to get on with it. I've been busy with school and that's why I can't update my stories. Deal with it. I know I kept all of you waiting so without further ado…. Latest chapter of his young one**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail is not mine it belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

 **His Young One**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Goodbye and Hello**

 **Fairytail**

 **Third Person P.o.V**

The S-class trials are 3 days from now. Every participant has been training non-stop. They were rarely seen in the guild, always training out there somewhere. The only time that they are inside the guild is when they socialize and see what was up.

Currently everyone was in the guild, including the participants for the S-class trials. They were all summoned by the master. Master Makarov had an announcement to make it seems. Master appeared on the second floor of the guild and cleared his throat. Chatter died down and looked towards him.

"There has been a development in the S-class trials. Natsu Dragneel cannot participate in the trials."

As he said this the guild suddenly went into chaos. People talked and asked questions at the sametime.

The master was irritated and quickly took action.

"Shut up brats. That's final. There is a reason behind this" He finished before returning to his office.

The wizards started conversing among themselves.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know"

"Damn, I was rooting for him to win this year"

"What a shame"

However Lucy, Erza and Gray are infront of Master's office.

"We'll just ask why and how did this come to" Erza said, and with that she knocked on the door.

"Come in" master said from inside

The trio entered the room and saw the master looking out the window of the office.

"So, master we" Lucy said before being cut off

"would like to ask as to why Natsu can't participate" Master continued Lucy's sentence

" " Lucy just said

"Well, I was informed that Natsu had an accident, he was injured but will make a recovery" This made the trio feel mixed emotions at first worried when they heard there was an accident, then relieved that their fire dragon slayer was going to be okay.

"Although, he would not recover in time for the S-class trials" Master said

"Oh" the three just said

"But master can't you postpone the S-class trials and wait till Natsu's recovery" Gray asked

"No I cannot" Master just said

"Why?" Gray asked

"Do you think Natsu would like this? Others are sacrificing for him? He would like it if we continued with the trials. Besides we have an agreement. Everything will be fine" Master explained

"Oh" the three just said. Thinking about what Master just said. They knew he was right, Natsu wouldn't like it if the trials were postponed because of him. The pin-haired mage was selfless, too selfless. Also, there was this agreement between Master and him, and master said it was going to be okay

"Thank you Master" the three said "We'll be leaving" with that the trio exited

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

"Alright, is everyone here?" Master asked

"Yeah" Erza said "Everyone accounted for Master"

"Thank you Erza"

"Everyone" Master turned to the participants "We will be going to Tenroujima, aboard the ship"

Everyone boarded the ship, and soon they were off.

"I hope Natsu's going to be fine" Lucy muttered to no one

"Oh he's gonna be fine " Erza said, which surprised Lucy since she wasn't expecting anyone to listen

Now the participants were allowed a partner each. Gray chose Loke, which surprised Lucy, but the duo explained that they had a promise back then. Levi surprisingly was with Gajeel. Juvia with the youngest of the Strauss siblings. Cana with Lucy. Elfman, which shocked everyone was with Evergreen. Freed ofcourse chose Bickslow, last but not the least, Mest chose Wendy.

 **Santiago**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Several days have passed and Natsu is stll unconscious. Happy had never left his side, always there beside Natsu. Vlad would bring Happy food, as Vlad knows that the cat would not leave the boy even if he was starving.

Vlad was studying the creature that attacked Natsu. Focusing on other matters, that would matter. Call it cold, but he knew that just moping around would not fix anything. This past few says he and some medical wizards have been examining the body of the animal or whatever it was.

The creature that attacked Natsu, it was a Wendigo, a creature that was once a wizard and somehow with unknown reasons and process became a monstrous creature.

He and the group of wizards are still stumped on the transformation of the Wendigo. They were doing tests to determine the cause of the change from person to monster.

 **Tenroujima**

 **Still Third Person P.o.V**

The guild had just arrived at Tenroujima. The trials had already started a mile away from the shore.

Master explained the first event. The participants were to get to the island by any means, and there they will find caves, each pair will go to a cave, and once a pair goes there, others cannot enter the caves. Master also said that there will be obstacles on the cave. Three caves will lead directly to the S-class mages, one peaceful cave and the rest will connect with each other and the participants that meet must fight.

Everyone had crossed the sea, and managed to get to the caves. Juvia and Lisanna were against Erza, Elfman and Evergeen has the white-haired demon as their opponent. Gajeel and Levy got a peaceful route. Gray and Loke were forced to fight Wendy and Mest. Cana and Lucy vs Freed and Bickslow. Gildarts got no one since Natsu was forced to retire from the competition, there was one cave extra as this test was prepared weeks before master announced the candidates.

The guild didn't know that there was a storm coming.

* * *

 **Yeah I was going to end it here.. but since I haven't updated for so long….i'll continue it**

* * *

 **Fairytail Guild**

 **Third Person P.o.V  
** "Who do you think will win?" Wakaba asked

"Well I was betting for Natsu, well since he can't I'm guessing maybe Gray" Macao said

"Well we can't count the others out. There's Cana, Elfman, Levi, Juvia and Mest" Droy said

"They're pretty strong in their own ways" Droy continued

"Well, I'm betting on Levy" Jet said

"Me too" Droy said

"Don't worry Levy, team shadowgear supports you from here" the duo said earning a confused stares from the others.

"Well Juvia was an S-class mage back at Phantom" Nab said

"Yeah, come to think of it, she was even part of the elemental four" Jet continued

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens" Macao said

"Bring out the pool board, I wanna see who bets on who" Wakaba shouted as the guild started making bets.

Same old Fairytail.

 **Santiago**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.o.V**

If Happy was right, it would have been two days after the trials started. He wondered what could have been happening if they were not here right now, but instead there competing in the trials.

Happy just sighed at the thought "Natsu, you always go overboard" he said looking at partner

"Happy!" Suddenly Vlad bursted from the door, holding a newspaper in his hand.

Happy was alarmed and accidently flew in panic and bumped his head in the ceiling.

"ow ow ow" the little exceed cried in pain

"Sorry bout that" Vlad apologized for startling the cat "look at this" Vlad turned over the paper so happy could see the headlines

 **TENROUJIMA ATTACKED BY ACNOLOGIA**

"What?" Happy was shocked, he grabbed the paper from Vlad's hands and started reading the article.

 _During a patrol of a rune knight ship, it saw the attack of the black dragon on Fairytail's sacred ground Tenroujima. The knights aboard the ship claims that they saw fairytail wizards fighting the dragon, but losing. The knights attempted to assist, but the captain ordered a retreat. This were the exact words "I would…"_

The article continued on. As Happy read the article, tears started to from in his eyes.

"No this can't be" Happy said before bursting out in tears.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" Vlad said

 **Natsu's Mindscape**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I couldn't see anything, Where was I. How did I get here? What is that? Is that a light?

I went towards it. I didn't how I was doing it. The light just seemed to get closer.

I saw myself?

"What? Who are you? Why do you look like me?" I asked it

"I'm you Natsu… the other you…well you could say I'm the real you" It said

Now that I focus more, we weren't exactly that alike. He had this weird markings all over his body, and his eyes was weird. It seemed like he could kill someone if he stared at the person for a long period of time.

"What? You're not the real me. I'm the real me" I shouted at him

"No Natsu I was original, I am 400 years older than you" it replied to me

"What? Why do you look young? Where are your gray hairs?" I asked/shouted at him

"That's not important, what's important Is what I'm about to tell you. I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I am here to help myself, by helping you since you are me. Got it?"

"What?" I couldn't keep up with this person's shenanigans.

"What do you really want?" I asked

"Natsu I'm going to lend you some of my power, so you could heal, and help your guild"

"Did something happen to the guild?" I was worried since he said something about the guild

"You have to find that out for yourself" E.N.D said

Huh, came up with that myself. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. For short E.N.D. I'm so smart.

"We will meet again Natsu."

 **Santiago**

 **Timeskip: Five days Later**

 **Third Person**

Natsu opened his eyes, and he quickly regretted it. The light blinded him and forced his eyes shut. He tried to open his eyes again, this time slowly. He let his eyes adjust to the surroundings.

"Where am I?" He said

"Natsu" Happy called out

"Happy?" Natsu asked

Natsu turned and faced the cat that was beside his bed

"You're awake!" Happy said with glee and excitement "Natsu, when did you get that tattoo?"

Natsu looked confused. What tattoo? He followed Happy's gaze and saw that his right arm has weird markings all over it.

' _Just like the guy in my dreams'_ Natsu thought _'Maybe he did give me some powers, I'll look that one to later'_

"I'm not really sure Happy" Natsu told Happy

"I'll call the doctor?"Happy said to Natsu

"Wait, we're in the hospital? What happened?" Natsu asked Happy

"You don't remember? You were injured while fighting that weird creature" Happy explained to Natsu "I'll go call the doctor" and with that Happy flew away.

' _So what did that man mean by helping fairytail?_ ' Natsu thought

Natsu was interrupted from his thoughts when Happy came in with a guy and Vlad. The guy he assumed to be the doctor.

The doctor observed his body. Which Natsu found creepy.

"Don't worry I'm a wizard doctor. I can see your vitals, your organs" the doctor reassured Natsu, apparently noticing the look in Natsu's face

"Nothing seems to be wrong about your body. Remarkable, a week ago, you were on the verge of death. Yet now, there's no sign of your injury. Truly remarkable" the doctor was astonished

"Uh, maybe it's because I'm a dragon slayer, and we heal faster than normal wizards?" Natsu suggested

"Yes, Maybe. Hmm. But I'd like to keep you here for a day or two for tests if you are really okay" the doctor said before turning and leaving the room. "Remarkable" he looked at Natsu one last time before exiting.

"Happy did something happen to Fairytail?" Natsu asked

"What? How did you know?" Happy was shocked

"I have this feeling, so what happened?"

"Natsu, the participating members of Fairytail was attacked in Tenrou during the trials by Acnologia. They're gone" Happy said, and he showed the newspaper article.

"What?! That couldn't be possible. They aren't going down that easily" Natsu said in a shaky voice

"I'm sorry Natsu…" Happy said in a sad tone and there were tears starting to form in his eyes

"No!" Natsu shouted as tears started to stream down his eyes

"Tell me you're kidding Happy. It's just a prank right" Natsu asked happy even though he knew the truth

"NO! Everyone" Natsu shouted, he didn't notice that magic building up in him and the temperature of the room rising

"Natsu get a hold of yourself" Vlad said and came forward and tried to hold Natsu. Vlad's hand lasted a second while in contact with Natsu's skin. Natsu's body was hot, not the sexy hot, the burning hot kind.

"Call the doctor Happy" Vlad said, Happy nodded and as he was about to leave the room he was greeted by the doctor's face

"Hold him down, I'm gonna sedate him" the doctor said

Vlad just nodded and moved towards Natsu and locked his arms in place even though he's skin was scorching hot.

"Now doctor!" Vlad shouted

The doctor quickly injected Natsu the sedative.

"Let go of him now, in about a few seconds he's going to fall asleep" the doctor said

And like the doctor said after a few seconds Natsu was out cold.

"What happened?" the doctor asked

"Well, Natsu didn't take the news about the guild too good" Vlad said

"Oh, It's very important that you do not bring up this matter yet to Natsu." The doctor explained

"He just woke up and learns that something bad happened, his going to be mad, you don't need to be a doctor to figure that out" he continued

 **Time skip**

 **One day later**

"Are you okay now, Natsu?" Happy asked

"Yeah, I was just shocked about what happened at the guild" Natsu explained "I just can'te believe they're gone"he said in a sad and sulking voice

"It's my fault Happy, if I was there I could have protected them" Natsu said

"Don't say it like that Natsu, if you were there you would have been gone to" Happy pointed out

"The doctor says you can leave now. You're fine. The tests checks out he says" the exceed continued

Natsu just sat there at the bed

"Come on Natsu, the rest of Fairytail is waiting for us" Happy said

"Oh, yeah. Let's go home buddy. Let's make the others proud by living on and carrying their memories with us" Natsu said, with a smile

Igneel always told him to keep living on, to keep dreaming. Even if times were tough, Natsu was taught to do that.

"AYE!" Happy agreed with Natsu

* * *

 **Done.. Longest chapter I have ever done. Yet. Hopefully you liked it. Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.**

 **Read. And. Review.**

 **Btw I know it's not that good. I haven't been writing in a long time. So I may have gotten super, very rusty….like very,very,super,extra,extra rusty.**

 **Please review.**

 **Yeah, so I think I wrote Happy and Natsu a little OC in the last bit.**

 **Tell me your thoughts**

 **Ja-ne**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fairytail is not mine. It belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rise Again**

 **Fairytail (3** **rd** **person P.O.V)**

It was a time of sadness and pain. The usual rowdy and carefree guild is now silent and gloomy. They are yet to recover from the shock of losing their comrades. It has been eight days since they were informed of what took place during the S-class trials. At first they thought of it as a joke from their guildmates, that they were just toying with them. Soon, they realized it wasn't a joke. It was the truth. The pain they felt when they first heard the news is still the same now, for some it intensified.

Their guildmates, more than that, their family was taken away by them. They learned from the Rune Knights led by Lahar what took place. Lahar explained that they were spying on Fairytail, which did not make them happy and almost beat the crap out of them, then a dark guild arrived at the island, Grimoire Heart was the name of the guild. Fairytail managed to defeat them with the arrival of Laxus, but then came the damned monstrosity. They were long far away from the island at that time, yet they saw the blast and felt it. Acnologia passed them by, but ignored them and headed towards the island, the reason why they were spared, they didn't know.

Right now, everyone was mourning for their family. Gramps and the others were gone, Natsu didn't go with them but he was missing right now. Everyone just seemed to lose their hope.

* * *

 **Magnolia Train Station**

"We're finally back, Happy"

"Aye"

Natsu and Happy disembarked the train and proceeded to Fairytail. As they were walking through town, they received looks of pity and sympathy towards them. Natsu heard what they were all talking about. They talked about from How they felt sorry for Fairytail to what will fairytail do. Natsu ignored them and just kept walking. Soon the guild was in his sights.

Inside the guild, the old wise crackers were silent and just drinking their beer, the two remaining members of Shadowgear were just quiet, everyone was just minding their own business.

The doors of the guild slowly opened which made everyone look who had just arrived. As they saw who it was, most of them were shocked, but Macao welcomed the guests.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome, it's sure nice to see you" Macao said with a forced smile

"Thanks Macao, it's sure good to be back" Natsu replied back with also a forced smile

"Natsu have you heard…."

"Yes, and I am disappointed in you" Natsu raised his voice saying the last bit, which made everyone look at him.

"Come on! This isn't the Fairytail that I know, silent and gloomy" he continued

"uh, Natsu this maybe not a good time" Max whispered to Natsu

"Everyone would be disappointed in you!" He shouted, a lot of people were glaring at him right now, but no one spoke out loud

"Gramps and the others wouldn't like it if they see us like this. Let's show them that we're still alive. That we can still pull through without them here, but inside here" Natsu pointed to where his heart was

"Let's honour their memory by making them proud of what we will accomplish because of them. Everytime we mention their names, we mention it with pride and honour. Let's not tarnish their memory but instead let their memory live through eternity!" Natsu finished, everyone's moods were raised a bit. They were inspired by Natsu's speech

"We'll give them the grandest send-off!" Natsu exclaimed

"Yeah!" Everyone stood up and agreed with Natsu

"Who are we?" Macao asked

"Fairytail"

"Who are we?" Macao asked again "I can't seem to hear anything Natsu"

"FAIRYTAIL!"

"Now that's better" Macao and Natsu said

"How about we start planning their send off now" Wakaba suggested

Everyone nodded.

 **TIMESKIP : THREE DAYS LATER**

There was a big flock of people around Kardia Cathedral. The entire Fairytail guild was there, along with some members from other guilds, and the residents of Magnolia.

"We are here right now to honour and say our goodbyes to our comrades" Natsu said

"Even if they are not physically here with us, they are always with us, ,in here" he gestured to his heart.

With that Natsu pulled down a big piece of cloth covering a big structure. When it was revealed to the world, everyone was shocked and smiled. It was fitting for their fallen comrades.

It was a two story polished granite tablet with the words engraved "YOU"LL ALWAYS BE IN OUR HEARTS" and below that the names of their comrade who had passed.

Everyone paid respects to the tablet, saying their goodbyes to their friends there. It took them forever just to finish all of them. Fairytail, the other guilds, and the townsfolk, it took them nearly a day. They started at morning and the sun was setting on the horizon just for everyone to finish up. Soon it was Natsu and Happy who was left.

The duo approached the memorial tablet

"We'll make you proud gramps, we'll see you soon" Natsu said as a few tears managed to escape his eyes and fall on the ground

"Aye! I'll bring lots of fish. Enough for everyone!" Happy said while smiling and crying.

They stayed like that until the sun completely set

 **Inside the guild**

"So what do you think will happen to us" Max asked Macao

"I don't know, but knowing us, we'll be able to pull through although we may never forget this, but we'll be able to put this behind us" Macao said

"No doubt bout that" Wakaba commented

"But we are missing a guild master, and all of our S-class members are gone. How will we be able to continue" Max said

"Don't you think it's obvious we need to pick a new guildmaster" Warren joined the conversation

"But who?" Max asked

"Well, I do have someone in mind" Macao said grinning

"Who is it?" Wakaba inquired

"Natsu." The fire mage replied easily

"hmmm" the others seemed to think about it.

"I think he'll do just fine" Wakaba said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, how he lifts other spirits up" Warren pointed out

"He's also strong" Max continued

"Yeah, let's talk to the others about this" Macao said

"Oh it starting to rain" someone in the guild pointed out the obvious

 **Kardia Cathedral**

Natsu and Happy were still, there. It was starting to rain, and the drops were getting frequent. Natsu knew that they were being watched but let them be. If they attacked him, they are dumb and stupid. Attacking a mourning dragon is the stupidest thing you could do

"Happy" Natsu called out

"Aye?" Happy asked

"Go to the guild, I'll follow, the others may be worried about us" Natsu ordered

"Uhm,, Aye" Happy said "You'll be fine right?" the little cat turned back

"Yeah, I'll follow you" Natsu said, and with that the exceed left

"I know you're there come out" Natsu said to no one in particular. Apparently someone heard him, and revealed their presence fully to the dragon slayer

"You're the weird crossdresser" Natsu said in monotone

The hooded-figure stopped walking for a moment, but continued to walk towards them. It was a woman.

"I'm sorry" She said

"What for?" Natsu asked

"This was my fault" she continued as she removed her hood "My name is Ultear and I was associated with Grimoire Heart"

Natsu froze up when he heard Grimoire Heart. He then seemed to process it and grabbed Ultear's collar in one hand and reared back the other, preparing to hit the woman infront of him. Natsu let loose, Ultear closed her eyes and braced for it but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu's fist and inch away from her face.

"Sorry" Natsu said as she released Ultear

"What?" Ultear was confused

"I had no right to hit you" Natsu replied

"What? I attacked your guild, the're dead because of me!" Ultear shouted at Natsu.

Natsu gave her a light slap and looked at her directly in the eye

"Idiot. You may have attacked them but they beat you remember. They still beat you, it was Acnologia who killed them" Natsu said to her

"No you don't understand" Ultear tried to reason, because it was really her fault

"No it's you. Goodbye. I must be off to or they'll worry" Natsu excused himself and went towards the guild.

* * *

 **NENE. HOW WAS IT?**

 **WAS IT GOOD? BAD? REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Sorry for Grammatical errors and spelling errors**

 **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA. interested Pm me**

 **AND HERE I REPLY TO SOME OF THE REVIEWS ;)**

* * *

 **LicanarRedfox17** Thanks for supporting my story and always telling me to update hehe..dont worry your request will be granted and I'll be sure to use it nicely

 **Jalis** Yeah, about that, I was planning to….XXX NO I WILL NOT SPOIL MY STORY XXX Hehe you just have to wait, you'll see soon enough..thanks tho. I really though I wrote them wrong

 **KnightVnox** Thanks Hope you liked this chapter

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9** Thanks for that man. And yeah, there may be a hint here. MAYBE a hint. Is it a hint or is it not. That's for you to find out. But honestly thanks man

 **Drakedragon297** Here it is the chapter you're wating for

 **TheLaughingStalk…Dattebayo** not sure what you meant. But thanks for the review

 **PitbullColin** here it is, hope you liked it

 **CodeZerone** Thanks for that. It would not have been good if my writing here is worse than the first one. it means I managed to suck even more. But still thanks for your opinion.

 **And that's it….**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I was supposed to post this chapter during the weekends but decided not to since the chapter was short with only 900 words so, I decided to make it longer and yeah…this happened.**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail is not mine, it will always belong to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **To the top we go!**

 **Fairytail Guild** **(3** **rd** **Person P.o.V)**

Everyone was waiting for the arrival of Natsu and Happy to tell them the news. They have decided to make Natsu as guild master. The doors of the guild suddenly opened, everyone looked in anticipation and excitement. Happy had opened the doors and went inside the guild. The little blue exceed was wet as it had started to rain minutes ago. They waited for Natsu to follow but there was nothing.

"Happy where's Natsu?" Macao asked

"He said that I'll go on ahead, and he'll just follow me" Happy replied

"Oh" Macao said

Kinana gave Happy a blanket to keep him warm, and the rest of the guild continued their wait. Moments later the guild doors opened and revealed the one they were waiting for

"Natsu" Macao called out, which Natsu responded by looking towards him

"Come here" Macao told him

"Okay"

"We have something to tell you" Macao said

"What is it?" Natsu inquired

"I was starting to get to that" Macao replied "You see we currently have no guild master, and you know we need to fill it as soon as possible."

"Okay" Natsu just said

"So, all of us have been talking and we have agreed to appoint someone as the guild master" Macao continued his explanation now grinning to Natsu

"Who is it?" Natsu asked

"You" Macao answered immediately

Natsu seemed to stand there for a few moments before reacting

"EHHH?!" he shouted, to which everyone laughed at

"Why me?" Natsu asked and turned to his fellow guildmates.

"Because you have the power to lift someone's spirits up even though the situation looks hopeless, that's one quality a guild master must always have" Macao pointed out

"You're pretty strong to, and will defend fairy tail to the fullest of your abilities" Warren said

"But, but….What about you Macao?" Natsu said "You're the oldest one here, you should be guild master"

"Thanks but no thanks Natsu, I'm not guild master material" Macao sheepishly said

"Let's vote on it if it would make you feel better?" Wakaba suggested

"Aye, that's a good idea" Happy said while jumping off the table and flying overhead

"Okay, who votes for Macao?" Natsu shouted, and with that he raised his hand. He waited for others to raise their hand to but no one did. He was the only one who voted for Macao

"Who wants Natsu to be the master?" Macao asked and everyone raised their hands "See Natsu, they want you"

"But, I don't know a thing in being a guild master" Natsu pointed out

"Don't worry you have the entire guild supporting and helping you" Macao said

"Aye" Happy agreed

Natsu just looked at them. He was emotionless for a second before breaking out a smile.

"Thank you" He said

Everyone just smiled at this. Suddenly someone started yelling speech speech * _cough* Wakba*cough*_ and soon the entire guild was chanting it.

"Ugh….." Natsu seemed to think for a minute or so before continuing to speak

"Well I may not be the best guild master, but I will try to make Faiytail the greatest guild in the entire World. I will make sure that no one messes with Fairytail and get away with it. I will protect the guild with my life. " Natsu finished.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Did it suck that bad?" Natsu questioned

Suddenly the whole guild cheered. Then, some crazy mage yelled out party _*cough* Wakaba *cough*_ , and the whole guild partied till they soiled their pants and fell asleep.

 **Next Day**

Everyone was clutching their heads in pain. Drinking and partying was nice but the effects in the morning weren't so pleasant. They had the biggest hang-over in their life. The first one to regain their composure was Max

"What happened?" he muttered and looked around the guild.

Everything and everyone was in chaos. Tables and chairs turned over, people sleeping soundly on the floors, some at the bar trying to get over their hangover. Max heard a creak from above, he looked up just in time to see a tree slipping from the rafters and falling towards him. He managed to avoid it in time.

 _CRASH_

The entire guild was woken up by the commotion. While Max just stood there frozen, his brain still processing what just happened.

"Why do we have a tree here?" Max asked

"Things must have gone wild, last night" Macao said emerging from the doors

"You didn't stay" Wakaba asked

"Nah, drank a few beers, and left. The missus would hand my ass to me if I came home late" Macao explained

"Ehh" Wakaba reacted.

"Wow" Natsu and Happy said as they saw the state the guild was in. Natsu and Happy stayed for a while during the party but also left early.

The duo spotted Macao and Wakaba chatting in the bar. Kinana was already there serving the members who were awake.

"Oh, if it isn't Master" Wakaba teased Natsu

"Shut up" Natsu retorted

"Well looks like I can't sell you that crap again Natsu" Macao said half joking and half sad

"You could still sell them to me, except now I could bust you for it" Natsu jokingly replied

"Did we do the right thing?" Wakaba and Macao said to each other

"Oy. I'm right here" Natsu said annoyed at the two old men

"We're just toying with you Natsu" Wakaba said

"Yeah, yeah" He muttered

"So how does this guild master work?" He asked which made the two older gentlemen choke on nothing.

"Drama queens, you're not even drinking right now" Natsu told them

"MEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN"

The doors of the guild opened revealing the 'fragrant' Ichiya of Blue Pegasus followed by Tri-mens. The tri-mens immediately started flirting with the girls in the guild.

"Men, that comes later meenn" Ichiya scolded the three mages

"Sorry Ichiya-sama" the trio said in unison.

"Meeenn! You are young mages you must be passionate meenn!" Ichiya preached earning the confused looks of the fairytail guildmembers

Natsu decided he had enough of this and went towards the visitors.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked them

"Oh, Natsu-san, just who were looking for" Ichiya replied

"Eh?" Natsu was dumbfounded

"It appears that you became the guild master of Fairytail. Because of that Master Bob would like if you two could meet"

"EHHH?!" Natsu shouted at the parfum mage who had to cover his ears so that he could keep his hearing

"I was just elected guild master. It's not even a week it. How? How? How?" Natsu asked rapidly while shaking the poor Ichiya who looked like passed out.

"Master Bob has his ways. He is truly a MEN!" Ichiya proclaimed

"Yeah, I could point out a lot of mistakes in that sentence" Wakaba snickered, while Macao just laughed at his friends antics. While Happy just looked at them and tried to process the statement

"Natsu. Go with them. We'll handle things while your away" Macao said

"Hmm" Natsu seemed skeptical

"Its alright Natsu" a new voice said

"Yeah, we'll watch them. If they mess up will handle it" another voice said

They looked towards the speakers and saw Bisca and Alzack

"I'm counting on you" Natsu told them "May you find peace" Natsu continued in a grim face

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Macao and Wakaba asked simultaneously

"Well,. I'm leaving things to you" Natsu advised them, before turning towards the Blue Pegasus mages

"Well, let's go" he told them

"Natsu wait for me" Happy called out and in an instant he was hovering beside Natsu

"Of course buddy, I'd never leave you" Natsu assured his blue furred companion

"Well if you would please follow me. MEENN!" Ichiya said before shouting his favorite word

 **I AM A LINE. WHY ARE YOU READING ME. PROCEED WITH THE STORY ALREADY**

 **TIME SKIP**

 **3 DAYS LATER**

"Wonder where Natsu and Happy are?" Kinana asked Bisca

"Well, he did send us a message that he is in Clover" the green-haired mage replied

"Well, I suppose it's Natsu. If anyone can do the impossible its him" Kinana said with a smile before returning to her duties behind the bar.

As if on cue, Natsu and Happy emerged from the doors. Natsu looked like he was about to crumble into dust while Happy looked like he had enough happiness to last him for a lifetime.

"Fooooodd" Natsu weakly said as he sat down in the bar

"Fooodd" he repeated

"Ah. A moment Natsu-san" Kinana understood and quickly started cooking something

"What happened?" Max approached them

Natsu just looked at him with dead eyes before returning his gaze on what Kinana was doing and muttered repeatedly under his breath the word food.

Max laughed awkwardly and turned towards Happy.

Happy just looked at him

"What happened Happy?" Max repeated his question

"Oh, a lot happened. After the Blue Pegasus guys dropped us off at Clover. That's when the happiest dau of my life began. We were greeted my the different guild masters and we were ushered to this building. Then there was this hall. It was so big I could fit a a hundred million fish there! There was so much food. There were three long tables of food. During the three days I just enjoyed it. They had different kinds of fish. There was…."

"Uh. Happy but what happened to Natsu? If you say there was food there why is he muttering food and looks pale."

"Well, like this. After he and the guildmasters talked they ate. Then we were guided to our rooms. Then next day they talked again, ate again. And on the last day, the guild masters said just for Natsu to enjoy himself. He ate a lot, there was almost nothing left for me. Then after that we boarded the train. Turns out, Natsu with full stomach on a train is not a good idea. He puked everything out and by the time he was done. He was pale. I tried to offer him my fish but he declined it" Happy explained to them

"That wasn't a fish Happy, it was just bones of a fish" Natsu said, surprising the others as they didn't notice that Natsu was already eating and listening to their conversation.

"There was still some left" Happy defended

"Whatever" Natsu countered and turned towards his food.

"So Natsu, what did you talk about there?" Max asked

"MUGLSDHVIISAAAUGUGHGSBHBD" Natsu said while eating

"Maybe later. After you're done eating" Max said before excusing himself and he sat down on his own seat.

They watched as Natsu ate. It was so messy, food was flying all over the place and Natsu stuffed himself even it looked like that his mouth is still full. The result was he looked like a chipmunk ( **is that right? Chipmunks or squirrels well whatvever** ) stuffing his cheeks.

After Natsu finished he was bombarded with questions.

He explained that the guild masters were giving him advice on being a guildmaster and a bunch of other stuff. How to discipline your guild mates, dealing with the council, dealing with paperwork, and ignoring the paperwork.

"Well, I'll be going home for now. I'm beat" Natsu said "You coming Happy?"

"Aye"

And with that the duo left the guild

* * *

 **YES I KNOW IT SUCKED. THERE WAS NO MAJOR ACTION DURING THIS CHAPTER. JUST SOME CONNECTING THE STORIES AND STUFF. NOT MY BEST WORK I CAN SAY THAT**

 **SO WHADDYA THINK. REVIEW**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SUNDAY**

 **SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS. I DID THIS AT 3 IN THE MORNING S0 I MAY HAVE MISSPELLED SOME WORDS. SO YEAH**

 **I AM IN NEED OF A BETA READER. PM ME IF INTERESTED**

 **BTW I JUST THINK OF RANDOM STUFF FOR MY CHAPTER TITLES.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Before we get to the story. I read some of the reviews and I want to clarify that.**

 **Yes, I will still be using your OC's as the seven year arc will start and you can still alter your OC. But if your OC has made an appearance and suddenly you decided to alter the character, well I can't do anything. So yeah. I will still be using the OC's from Natsu's Little Dragon.**

 **Well enough ranting and more reading**

 **Disclaimer: Fairytail is not mine, it belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Seven Years Arc**

 **Start of the Beginning**

 **Guild Master's Office**

"So what do you think of this idea?" Natsu asked Macao

"Let's give it a shot. I mean I can't see anything wrong with this" Macao suggested

"You sure?" Natsu asked in confirmation

"Eh. What could go wrong?" Macao just said

"Okay, I'm telling the guild then" Natsu said before he stood up followed by Macao, and the two exited the room.

The duo went down the stairs where Natsu was greeted with Happy

"What happened?" Happy asked while munching on a fish

"I'm about to tell the guild Happy" Natsu replied, which peaked the exceeds curiosity

"Everyone! Natsu has something to say" Macao shouted from the crowd, and within a second everyone was quiet and looking at Natsu

"What is it 'Master'?" Wakaba teased

"Uhm. Well. I have this idea of mine, I already talked about it with Macao and he seems to agree"

"What is it?" Someone interrupted, only to be hit in the head by Macao while whispering to him to shut up and listen

"Uhm. Well I was thinking that all of us could need a little bit of time off. Sorta like a vacation" most beamed at this comment

"I figured that we would need an adjustment period so. A thought a time off would be needed. You could use this time to relax, train or resolve your problems with the loss of our friends" he continued, while everyone stayed silent and thought about it.

"So what do you think of the idea?" Natsu asked

"It doesn't seem too bad"

"Yeah, it's okay"

"I agree"

"So when will this time off start?" Max asked

"Well, by the end of this week, I think you would be already on your own trips and businesses" Natsu answered

"Hmm. It's only the start of the week, gives us plenty of time to prepare." Max muttered to himself

"So what will happen to the guild while we are away?" Alzack asked

"We would be temporarily closed" Natsu replied "Any more questions?"

"How long will this vacation last?" Bisca inquired

"Well, that depends entirely on you. But I do hope that three months would be okay" Natsu explained

Everyone just nodded at this and seemed to agree with Natsu

"Well, it's a nice idea" Warren said

"Not too bad Natsu" Wakaba teased, causing Natsu to glare at him, to which the older gentleman laughed

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Some were out in jobs earning jewels for their trip, some were inside the guild drinking their ass off, and some were already packing. Natsu and Happy just watched the guild.

' _Things will be different now'_ Natsu thought _'Hope you're okay Gramps'_

 **(I wanted to end this here. But that would be pure evil. So you get to read more…..)**

 **Timeskip**

 **A Week Later**

"Now I know that you are excited for your trip, but there is one last thing" Natsu announced at the guild

"When you come back I expect that you are better than what you are right now. Not only physically but emotionally. I expect that I see some changes. Those who slacked off will be severely punished" Natsu finished with an evil grin which everyone just shuddered thinking what sick punishment the dragon slayer could come up with.

"One very very last thing" Natsu said halting the ones who were about to leave

"WHO ARE WE?" He asked

"FAIRYTAIL" Everyone shouted with energy and pride

"Allright be safe" Natsu said his last advice before the others started leaving

As the others left, the only ones remaining inside were Natsu, Happy, Macao, Wakaba and Romeo which Kinana took notice of

"Where will you go master?" Kinana approached Natsu

"Just Natsu is fine. We're still friends. To answer your question me and Happy will stay here in Magnolia. We will train here you know watch over the guild hall every now and then" Natsu answered the female mage

"Oh, Okay, Take care then Natsu-san" Kinana said before also heading out towards the doors.

Soon everyone has left and Natsu and Happy were left inside the now empty guild

"I guess it's up to us now buddy" Natsu said to his partner

"Aye. What will we be doing now?" Happy asked the dragon slayer

"Well, we will train, watch the guild, and maybe find out more about the Tenrou incident" Natsu enumerated. Natsu failed to notice the shocked look on Happy's face. He only took notice when he stopped talking and there was no response whatsoever

"What?" Natsu asked the exceed

"You said something that is not idiotic" Happy said like it was the end of the world, while Macao, Wakaba and Romeo just laughed at the banter of the two.

"Why you! No fish for you tonight" Natsu threatened

"Eh?!" Happy didn't expect that retort

"Remember to lock up when you leave" Natsu said before he stood up

Natsu and Happy left the guild hall and went towards the city

Bisca and Alzack went somewhere to the East to meet with a certain person with capabilities in using gun magic. Max, Warren, Reedus, and Nab went somewhere to train. Kinana and Laki went to train in the mountains. Droy and Jet went to the beach, which everyone just assumed that they would likely have more fun that training. All that was left was Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Natsu and Happy.

 **Time Skip**

 **A Week Later**

 **12 midnight**

"Come on Natsu what could go wrong?" Happy asked sweetly the clearly annoyed Dragon-slayer

"Stealing food from the guild, that's whats wrong" Natsu said trying not to give in the sweet talks of his partner in crime

"Bet there's a lot of food there Natsu. All kinds of food. Besides you're the guild master" Happy talked like a sales man

"Fine" Natsu gave in and soon the two were infront of the guild

"Well here goes" Natsu said before unlocking the guild

Happy immediately rushed to the kitchen, Natsu walked behind him and moments later he also arrived inside the kitchen.

Natsu saw that Happy was already packing some fish inside the bag he carried, also putting ice to preserve the fish, and sauce. Natsu looked at the exceed for a moment, he then decided that the exceed will be okay, and he wandered inside the kitchen. That's when he noticed something.

On the back side of the kitchen, there were drag marks on the floor that looked like a door was opened there. Natsu just studied it carefully as the drag marks just lead to the wall. He slowly began feeling the wall, slowly and carefully feeling every wood, crack and what felt like a lever.

Natsu stopped his hands where he felt the lever and ignited his other hand to saw what it really was. Turns out he was right it was a lever in the wall behind a cabinet.

He then decided to use the lever. With that Natsu was pushed when suddenly the door opened. He looked reluctantly inside the room or chamber that the door revealed when it opened. He then looked at Happy, who was till packing everything inside his bag. He the sighed and followed his instincts.

He went inside.

He ignited his hands to see in the dark. The door didn't reveal any room, it was a passageway. Slowly Natsu followed it and soon arrived at the end. In the end there was another door. He stood still for a moment before opening it.

It was a room, filled with books.

" _So a library"_ Natsu thought as he looked around.

There were shelves in the sides of the room, floor to ceiling. Natsu was amazed at what he saw.

He continued looking around it till he found a lantern and lit it. He stopped his magic and just used the lantern.

Natsu looked at the titles of the books. He soon found out that the books ranged from anything to anything. He saw a book about fishing the next he saw a book about making your own house. He continued to look around and stopped when he saw a book that was out of the ordinary.

It wasn't that the gold was book that piqued Natsu's interest it was the title

 _The Great Fairy Magics_

' _Hmm. Pretty sure I heard gramps say it once'_ Natsu thought

Just as he was about to pull the book out, he heard a shout.

Happy.

"Natsu where are you? Let's go I've finished packing the fish" He heard Happy say from the kitchen

' _Another time then'_ Natsu thought, dousing the lights of the lantern and using his own personal flashlight to go back. And soon he was back at the kitchen. He flicked the lever backed and the voila the door returned.

He then looked around and saw Happy on the countertop eating a fish

"Where were you?" Happy asked his mouth full of fish

"I'll show you in the morning" Natsu said "Come on let's go back before someone notices us"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. A short chap, that will be wrapped and will be burned to ashes. .**

 **Good? Bad? Write your thoughts down the review box below.**

 **It helps when I see some reviews.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

 **Yeah, another reason why this update is late. Because I chose to watch Captain America: Civil War and decided not to do anything else that day.**

 **Still looking for a beta**

 **You're still reading this?**

 **I'm just making the chapter long. You can stop reading now or you could finish it to the end.**

 **Still reading?**

 **Stop it**

 **You wasted your time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **His Young One**

 **Seven Years Arc**

* * *

"Wake up Happy" Natsu nudged the sleeping exceed

"I'll follow you at the guild" Happy mumbled in his sleep

"We're not going to the guild today Happy" Natsu explained, which seemed to have awakened Happy

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Happy asked

"Tenrou. But first we need to get to Hargeon." Natsu told him the details

"What are we going to do there?" Happy inquired

"I just have to check something. Come on Happy. Get ready" Natsu replied

 **Line Break**

"UGHH" Natsu puked into the ocean for the umpteenth time

"Natsu, don't puke in the water. You'll poison the fish" Happy said to him

"It isn't my fault, it's the oceans. Being wavy and not still" Natsu held back puke

"Natsu-san are you sure you're okay" Bobo said

"Yeah, just a uGHHH" Natsu couldn't hold back any more and released into the ocean.

"How long till we get there?" Happy asked ignoring the Natsu's antics

"If the direction Natsu gave is correct, and no any unexpected things should happen, we should arrive there in an hour." Bobo replied

"Thanks for transporting us again" Natsu regained his composure and stopped emptying his stomach

"It's okay, after all you helped us a lot back then" He said

"UGHHH" Natsu wasn't able to reply as once again he is facing the ocean and letting everything go out.

"Now, I don't want to fish. Fish covered in Natsu's barf" Happy complained

"Eh?" Bobo was confused until Happy hid the fishing rod he was holding which surprised Bobo, since he did not see it before

' _Weird'_ He just thought. The exceed chose just to sit in front of the boat and look around, while Natsu still releasing, if there's still any, his food into the ocean.

"STOP" Natsu suddenly said, his motion sickness gone

"HUH?" Bobo and Happy were both confused

"We're here" Natsu simply stated his face void of any signs of motion sickness

"Are you sure?" Happy asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can feel magic. Try to feel it Happy" Natsu explained

"Uhm…AYE" Happy quieted down and began to feel his surroundings.

"I feel it!" Happy exclaimed after a while "But, there's"

"Two" Natsu continued what Happy was about to say

"AYE" Happy agreed

"Could it be the remaining magic power that Acnologia discharged here?" Happy asked Natsu

"Maybe, I'm not sure" Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"But, I know there are two different magic remains here" Natsu said looking around.

They spent an hour there looking around, Natsu dived into the ocean, Happy flew above, and Bobo stayed with the boat.

"Let head back" Natsu said as he pulled himself aboard

"Are you sure Natsu-san" Bobo asked

"Yeah" He said and turned to Happy "HAPPY WE'R GOING BACK" he shouted, Happy followed and went back to the boat.

"We're going back" Happy asked

"Yeah" Natsu said "We'll talk about the things we found out when we're back" Natsu explained before, by some weird force, his motion sickness came back and with nothing to puke out he slumped to the side of the boat. Happy looked at Natsu for a second before turning towards the ocean in front of him.

Bobo controlled the boat at turned it back towards Port.

 **Line Break**

"Ah, I've missed you ground" Natsu jumped off the boat and towards the pavement, and he kissed it.

"Natsu is a weird one isn't he" Bobo commented

"AYE" Happy agreed and left the boat

"Thanks for the ride Bobo-san" Natsu stood up and thanked the demon fisherman

"You're welcome" Bobo replied

With that the duo walked away and Bobo went back to the sea to find fish.

"I'm starving" Happy said as his stomach grumbled

"Me too" Natsu said his own stomach also grumbling "Let's find a place to eat"

 _ **I am a Line and this is my friend Break**_

"Finally home sweet home" Natsu stepped off the train and hugged the ground

People watched the Dragon slayer's antics.

"Let's head home Happy, it's been a long day." Natsu said

"AYE!" Happy agreed

As the two were walking through town they met Macao and Wakaba

"Woah, Natsu where have you been. We went to the guild earlier to see you but the guild was locked" Macao said

"Some out of towns business, perhaps" Wakaba said chuckling

"No we went to Tenrou" Natsu said

"Tenrou, what did you do there?" Macao asked

"We investigated " Natsu simply replied

"Did you find something?" Macao asked

"Don't know if we find a thing, but there is something" Natsu said

"AYE" Happy added to the statement,

"What is it?" Wakaba asked

"We'll I'm not so sure myself. Let's talk about this at the guild tomorrow morning" Natsu suggested as he yawned

"Yeah, you're probably tired and all" Macao said with an understanding gaze

"See you tomorrow" Natsu and Happy bid goodbye and walked away

"Easy on the booze" Natsu shouted/ advised at the two. The two older gentlemen just chuckled and went on to their merry way.

 **LNIE BAREK**

 **Next Day**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Right now, Happy and I are walking towards the guild. Yesterday, my body was aching and tired because of my prolonged motion sickness. The moment I reached home, I collapsed and slept at the floor. I even forgot to eat dinner. Well, my hunger was solved today, had a heavy breakfast that I would like to keep inside me, so no transportation today.

"NATSU" Macao called out to me, we had just arrived at the guild and Macao who was with Wakaba was already waiting for us.

"About time you got here" Wakaba told us, which I just ignored and went and unlocked the doors of the guild.

The two immediately went in

"Wait for us Natsu" Wakaba told us dashing to the basement.

"Yeah, we'll just grab something. Be right back" Macao followed his friend to the basement

"I'm going to get something to" Happy said, flying to the kitchen

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked Happy, clearly he forgot we raided the guild's food stock.

"Huh, the kitchen" Happy replied still not getting it.

"Which we" I continued

He stopped before his face lit up then hung low

"Yeah. Everything's in the house" Happy said in a low voice. Then his face lit up again "No, Natsu. I left the bread alone." He fled to the kitchen

I released a sigh and sat down to the nearest chair to me. Hope your fine gramps, wherever you are right now. The three were going now towards me. Happy carrying a bunch of bread and Macao and Wakaba carrying booze. I released another sigh

The three took their seats. Dropped whatever they were carrying to the table. Macao and Wakaba looked at me.

I sighed again

"So, we went to Tenrou right. When we arrived where the island was, there were still magic traces on the area. However, there were two different traces of magic. The other one was faint, the other was strong. Underwater, the other magic was strong. It feels like the magic is right in front of you"

"Did you see anything" Macao interrupted, taking a sip from his bottle

"Sadly, nothing. Only magic traces." I said with my head down.

Macao just said 'oh'

"So, that's it" I finished

"Well, that seems peculiar" Wakaba commented

"Yeah, it still needs a lot of investigation" Macao commented

"Aye! We will go back there sometime in the future" Happy said

"Oh?" Macao looked at Happy then turned his gaze to me.

"Yeah, we were planning to go back" I just said

"Next time eh. We'll go with you next time" Macao declared while taking a sip

"Sure" I agreed

"So what now?" Wakaba asked, putting down his bottle of booze.

"We find out more, from here" I said "then train"

"Alright then, can't let you youngsters show us up" Macao declared with confidence

"Make sure you don't break a bone there, old man" Wakaba emphasized on the last two words

"Oi, we're nearly the same age" Macao turned to Wakaba pointing at him

Wakaba chuckled at raised his arms in defeat

"I'll leave you here then, I'll go to the library" I stood up

"Happy, want to hang-out with them" I asked Happy who was quiet. Turns out he was stuffing his face with bread

"MM MFSMF MSFM" he said with bread in his mouth

( _*translation- I'll follow you_ )

"Okay" I looked at him, then turned towards the direction of the library.

 **LINE BAERK**

 _Time Skip_

 _Three Months Later_

Me, Happy, Macao and Wakaba were inside the guild. We're currently waiting for the arrival of our comrades. Bisca and Alzack arrived yesterday. So there's bound to be someone arriving today. The couple got engaged during their training. We congratulated them, and asked them who proposed who. Turns out it was Bisca, much to Alzack embarrassment we laughed. The two were spending the day off today.

The doors of the guild opened and revealed Max, Warren, Reedus and Nab.

I approached them and greeted

"Welcome back guys. How you've been fine"

"Not so bad, master" Max emphasized on the last part with a grin

"I'll smack that grin out of your face" I jokingly warned him.

"All right, whatever you say, master" He grinned

I just released a sigh

"Ah, Natsu if you don't mind. We'll head home for today. We're really beat" Warren said

"Sure" I let them

"See you tomorrow….master" Max said once again

The four left the guild and went their separate ways.

I went back to where I was sat before. I wondered why Macao and Wakaba didn't greet the new arrivals. I looked at them and turns out the two were out cold. There were a lot of bottles of booze in their table. I looked at Happy, who was asleep for some reason.

It was sometime around noon, when the most of them arrived.

By the nighttime, I'm pretty sure everyone has arrived. Macao and Wakaba came to hours earlier and left for home. Happy was now awake and flying around the guild

"Come on Happy" I called out to him

"We're closing shop" He went outside

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day" I muttered to myself

"What was that Natsu?" Happy asked

"Nothing"

 **Line Break**

 **Next Day**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Before the sun was up, Natsu and Happy were at the guild. They had to arrive early, since he had the key to the guild. So yeah, he needs to be early. Today Fairytail will be packed from the members who returned from their vacation/training.

The first one to arrive were Kinana and Laki

"Good morning master" Laki and Kinana said

"You don't have to call me master. You can still call me Natsu" Natsu explained to them.

Kinana just nodded while Laki just said

"Where would be the fun in that?" She said with a smirk.

By the way what are you doing here so early" Natsu inquired

"'Back then we are always early" Laki said

"Oh" Natsu just said

"Well, I better head off to the kitchen. Let's prepare something to serve the people" Kinana said making her way to the kitchen only to be blocked by Natsu

"Ah, there's no need for that" Natsu said with obvious panic and fear in his voice

"Why?" Kinana asked innocently, while Laki was grinning madly.

"Well, uhm…Most of the food, were….were…..spoiled!... So I had to throw them out" Natsu managed an excuse

"Ah okay. But I would like to see what's left and what we could still serve" Kinana said excusing herself and making her way to the kitchen

' _Phew, dodged a bullet'_ Natsu thought

"Nope, the gun still hasn't been fired" Laki said as if reading Natsu's mind

"HuH?" Natsu asked 'innocently' _'What the hell? Is she some mind reader'_ Natsu thought

"The food didn't get spoiled. I bet you and Happy raided the kitchen the minute everyone was gone" Laki pointed out, Natsu whistling and trying to act cool

"No, that's not true" Natsu quickly said,

"Oh, defensive are we?" Laki smirked

"Happy come here" Laki called out to the exceed

"Aye?" Happy asked as he flied towards the two

"Is it true that you raided the kitchen the minute everyone was gone?" Laki asked

"No" Happy replied _'Phew, nice save Happy… .no'_ Natsu thought and was interrupted as he saw Happy opening his mouth again.

"It was at nighttime" Happy dug Natsu's grave

"Thank you Happy, you can go now. I'd like to talk to Natsu" Laki said with a smile.

Natsu was glaring daggers at the exceed, which had no effect on Happy.

" .Tsk. What a shameless guildmaster. Raiding the kitchen at night" Laki said

"What? No, it was Happy's idea" Natsu cried out, flailing his arms around pointing at Happy

"Such shamelessness. Blaming a cat" Laki continued toying with Natsu

"But, but, but" Natsu couldn't say the right words

"See you later, Master" Laki teased before walking towards the kitchen. Joining Kinana.

Natsu stood there for a while until he was shook out of his daydreaming by Happy. Soon, the sun was high up in the sky, and Fairytail came to life. They were only serving drinks to people, since every food was gone.

They exchanged stories of their training. Everyone was having a good time.

It was afternoon when Natsu made an announcement.

"Everyone, everyone" Natsu called the attention of his guild mates

Soon, they quieted down and looked at Natsu.

"Well, okay. So a week from now, we would have a Fairytail free for all battle. Now, the purpose of this battle to see how much you have improved"

The whole guild cheered

"I wasn't finished" Natsu semi-glared at them. The guild went silent.

"So, as I was saying, a week from now, a free-for-all battle between Fairytail members will take place. There will be different two events. Solo queue and group matches. The qualifications for group will be 5 members or less, but more than one. Submit your entry forms to me. Your name, your group, etcetera. The winner of the two categories will be rewarded handsomely"

The whole guild cheered once again before someone shouted from the crowd.

"Is that you Natsu? You're seem smarter" the someone shouted _*cough* Laki *cough*_

"I happen to read books" Natsu retorted, the whole guild was suddenly in state of shock. Everyone was frozen in place with their mouths open. Except for Natsu, Happy, Macao and Wakaba.

They were shook out of their daze when there was a bright flash. They looked at the source it. They saw Happy holding a camera while Natsu was grinning madly.

"That will be going to the wall" Natsu said, before walking away laughing. While Happy was confronted by Macao and Wakaba who wanted to see the picture.

* * *

 **And that ends it. Not my best work, I had trouble writing this. Since this chapter is like a bridge between two points of the story. So like a filler I guess, but this is just me.**

 **Thanks for the 100+ follows, 70+ reviews and favs. Keep reviewing. And following. And reading,**

 **Sorry for typos and grammatical errors.**

 **Prepare your OC's if you want to change them. The Oc's will be appearing soon.**

 **Which would you prefer?**

 **Short Chapters, quick update time (800-1000 words, 2 days maximum update time gap)**

 **Long Chapters, longer update time (2000-4000 words, weekly updates)**

Comment on the reviews.

See you later. And I am still looking for a beta please. And I know I'm being ridiculous, but I would like to advertise my stories. If you like Percy Jackson, read Travels of a Damaged Hero and Dark Hero…hehe..

Till next time. P.S, the misspelled Line Breaks were on-purpose, bey you were still able to read them fine.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, what's up? Yeah, yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. This is just the beginning guys, school is JUST STARTING and this is how busy I am. Buying supplies and stuff, fixing papers and stuff. When school starts updates may lessen to once every week or two weeks. Note that I write this during my leisure time. So enough about me and more towards the chapter**

 **I WARN YOU SKIP THE CHAPTER TO THE VERY END. I GUARANTEE THAT IT WILL SUCK. WRITING FIGHT SCENES AND ME ARE NOT THE BEST COMBINATION. IF YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO READ THE CHAPTER. NOTE THAT I TRIED TO WARN YOU, SO DON'T GO CALLING YOUR LAWYERS AND SUING ME FOR CRAPPY WRITING SKILLS. THAT IS ALL. GOOD LUCK TO ALL.**

 _ **Verbum sapienti satis est**_

 **Disclaimer: You know what, I'm not doing it. Everybody knows I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Free-for-All**

 **(3** **rd** **Person P.O.V)**

A week has passed since the Fairytail members returned from their three month long training/vacation. That week had been one of the busiest days for Fairytail. People who needed to regain the dough they spent on their trip were constantly taking jobs. People catching up with each other, and lastly people were training although some were just resting and hanging around, they considered resting a training, those people defended that resting is as important as working out. The reason why everyone was hyped about training, well today the free-for-all battle for Fairytail was going to take place.

Today, every member was in the guild, not one dared to go on a job as they did not want to miss this. Their lively chatter was cut short when Natsu started talking to them

"As you all know, today is the day you're all waiting for. The free-for-all battles. I have the contestants right here" Natsu waved a piece of paper.

"Now, the battle will take place in an hour. The venue will be just behind the guild. All contestants must be here 45 minutes before the start. Now go have fun" Natsu finished and the whole guild cheered.

 **(A/N: THOSE WHO WISH TO PROCEED. PROCEED. HOWEVER, THOSE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO, YOU MAY SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE A MESSAGE JUST LIKE THIS.)**

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Everyone was gathered out back and all of them had a cheery aura around them. Some brought out drinks, popcorn and cameras.

"Now, before the first match begins. Let me lay down some rules" Natsu stepped up

"First, no killing blows, the effects of your attacks should not hinder the person for more than a week. Second, once the person yields, it means end of the match all right. Third, the match-ups will be at random, so a male vs. female could happen, I advise that the male does not do anything that may lead to his pleasure and death. You all know how deadly women are in Fairytail. Fourthly, after thirty minutes and everyone is still standing. It's a draw." the women smirked and the men just cowered slightly at the third rule.

"Last rule, bets are allowed" he finished and people talking with each other.

 **MY NAME IS LINE AND MY LAST NAME IS BREAK**

"Now, the first match will be" Natsu said putting his hand in a box, and pulling out a piece of paper

"Laki Olietta" the girls cheered and Laki walked towards Natsu with a smile

"Versussss" Natsu pulled out another piece of paper from the box

"Bisca Mulan" the green haired girl smiled and walked towards Natsu and Laki. All of the men wolf whistled at the match-up, as they were not expecting a hot fight from the start if you catch my drift.

"Have them fight in the mid, and bikinis" someone shouted _*cough* Wakba *cough*_

The said person just received glares from the girls.

"All right, first one to yield or be out of the circle loses" Natsu started walking away before Bisca said something that made him face palm

"Where's the circle?" She asked looking around her and not noticing any signs of a curved line

"OH, yeah. Haven't done it yet. Give me a moment" Natsu let out a small torrent of flame from his finger, like a blow torch. Pointed it to the ground and scorching it. He then started to walk a circle around the two she mages.

"That circle" He said, before stepping out

"Begin" He said as soon as he was away.

Without wasting a second, Bisca summoned her weapons

" **Requip: The gunner, Magic Double Machine Guns** " Two guns appeared on her hands " **Bullet Storm** "

She started firing at Laki, who jumped out of the way, but Bisca just re-aimed and followed Laki's movements. There were stray bullets heading towards the spectators, but the bullets never hit them. As the bullets crossed the line Natsu did, it just disappeared. Natsu had done some kind of magic, to not let magic pass through it, and protecting the onlookers from stray attacks.

Going back to the match, Bisca is still peppering Laki with bullets who kept jumping around the place. Soon Bisca ran out of bullets and Laki saw her turn

" **Wood Make: Violent Approach"** a big wooden spiky ball headed towards Bisca

" **Requip: Big Bazooka"** Bisca blasted the wooden thing to splinters, causing damage to Laki, as well to herself as she was close to the blast. Both were sent backwards, and both also recovered in a second.

Bisca started to run towards Laki, which Laki noticed and started to stop her

" **Wood Make: The Dam of Shy Love"** Tens of wooden blocks appeared to where Bisca was. The green haired mage dodged but was not fast enough and got hit by a block which sent her stumbling towards Laki. The spectators thought that Bisca was done, but Alzack and few knew that the fight was far from over.

When Bisca stumbled towards Laki, during the attack Bisca requipped a shot gun and when she was sent flying to Laki, it was perfect. Bisca was aiming a shotgun at point blank range at Laki

" **Wide Shot"** Bisca fired, and Laki jumped away, seeing she could not evade it, she summoned a wooden wall to protect her

" **Wood Make: Wood Wall"** the wall was dented, but not pierced. This shocked Bisca and the spectators

"Surprised, I practiced to make my creations to be stronger" Laki explained with a smile, which Bisca just replied to as

"I expected nothing less from you Laki, but I'll show you what I worked on too"

" **Requip"** Bisca's trusty old sniper rifle appeared in her hands, and aimed towards Laki, who jumped out of the way and started to move around. Suprisingly, Bisca just aimed where Laki was, which was right now and empty space

" **Curving Shot"** she fired and the bullet was going in a straight path which confused everyone. Then the bullet curved and headed towards Laki

" **Wood Make: Forbidden Love"** Most of the onlookers sweat dropped at the name of the attack. The thing that surprised everyone the most was nothing happened after she said that.

" **Wood Make: Wood Wall"** Laki summoned a wall as the bullet neared her, then the bullet did what it was named after. It curved around the wall and headed for Laki, which hit her and knocked her out cold.

Before everyone could cheer for Bisca, two wooden hands appeared and grabbed Bisca's feet and pinned her to the ground as another hand came up from the ground and punched her, which rendered her unconscious.

Natsu and Alzack immediately ran towards Laki and Bisca respectively and checked them

"She's okay. She's just knocked out" Natsu said now carrying Laki

"Same here" Alzack said

"Stay right here, we'll just bring them in the infirmary" Natsu said before walking away towards the guild.

"Well, that was something else" Max said as he looked around and noticed he was talking to air. He searched for his fellow guild mates and saw that they were huddled up in a corner. Droy and Jet were the only ones not there; the two were practicing their magic.

He went towards where most men were gathered and as soon as he heard

"Got some great shots"

"Oh I like that"

"Nice, those are just perfect"

"Get them for 50 jewels a piece"

He started to walk away, and headed towards Droy and Jet.

 **BREAK, LINE**

"Now, for the second match" Natsu started drawing a piece of paper again from the box

"Alzack Connell" the gun mage stepped up

"Versus" Natsu handed Happy the box "would you like to do the honors"

"AYE" Happy exclaimed and pulled out a piece of paper he handed to Natsu

"Nab Lasaro" the big man started to walk towards them

"Fight" Natsu said as soon as he jumped out of the arena.

" **Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion"** Guns appeared around Nab. Nab countered the attack, which shocked everyone, he started to punch the guns. Pulverizing them

 _ **(A/N: I don't really know Nab's magic that very well as there is only so little about him. So I'm winging it.)**_

" **Animal Possession: Wolf** _ **"**_ a glow encased his hand in a shape of a wolf and started destroying the guns. Alzack immediately fired as soon as Nab pulverized another. During the attack dust was sent everywhere blocking everyone's view of Nab

"Not bad, Nab" Natsu muttered which no one heard

When the dust settled, it showed Nab completely unharmed and a green ethereal glow surrounding him in a shape of a turtle. Before Alzack could regain his senses, Nab lunged at him. No glow whatever surrounding his body, and punched Alzack, which sent the gun mage a few meters back, which slightly ticked off the said mage.

" **Guns Magic: Tornado Shot"** Alzack fired his guns and instead of the two twisters going out there were four headed for Nab. The attack made contact and sent Nab flying back.

Not letting up Alzack attacked again

" **Guns Magic: Spark Shot"** Nab was electrocuted and knocked out

"Hmm, not bad" Natsu said and walked towards Alzack

"Winner" he raised Alzack hands "Someone take Nab to the infirmary" Max, Warren and Reedus carried him away

' _Needs a whole village. Geez, how much do you weigh Nab'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Now before the last match, we will have a 30 minute break." Natsu said and started heading towards the guild Happy trailing him. Soon some of them started to follow him and headed back towards the guild for some refreshments. The guild didn't notice, but it was noon right now.

 **LINE A. BREAK**

"Well, I think if it was a melee fight Nab would have won" Macao said to Wakaba

"But, Alzack still beat him. It's not about the range, it's about tactics. Well, Alzack is strong at long range." Wakaba replied, Macao was defending Nab was he lost a pile of jewels to Wakaba who betted on Alzack

"Not bad Alzack" Wakaba gave Alzack a thumbs up as he was walking by them

Alzack just muttered a thanks and went towards the infirmary

"Kinana, we'll need some more beer here" Macao called out

"Ah, yes. Coming right up" the bartender acknowledged their request.

 _At the infirmary_

Bisca and Laki were still sleeping on their cots. Alzack was sitting in a chair (what else would he be sitting on. An oreo?!), beside Bisca's bed.

Alzack heard someone enter the room and looked towards the door

"Natsu, it's you. What are you doing here?" Alzack asked

"Before I answer you, you might want to address that first" Natsu replied and gestured to the now waking Bisca

"Hey you okay?" Alzack softly asked

"Yeah, that attack just took a little wind out of me is all." Bisca replied, the two stared at each other with lovey dovey eyes before Bisca noticed Natsu watching them now seated beside Laki's bed.

"What are you doing here, _master?_ " Bisca asked in a tone that creeped the two boys in the room

"Yeah, you never answered my question" Alzack said ignoring Bisca's tone.

"Came to check up on Laki" Natsu simply stated

"Oh, and why is that?" Bisca said in the same tone she used earlier, then it dawned on the two men. That one was the one the girls used when they were teasing someone. Thick idiots.

"I'm doing my job as a guildmaster. Looking out for my guildmates" Natsu once again said like saying water is wet.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" this time Alzack asked, the gun-mage caught up to what her beloved was doing

"Yes, and she is waking up" Natsu turned towards Laki who was now slowly opening her eyes.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, as the girl looked around and then turned to Natsu

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Laki said rubbing her head

"Here" Natsu handed her glasses

"Thanks" she grabbed the glasses and put them on. They heard a snicker from inside the room. Natsu knew what it was and chose to ignore it. But Laki did otherwise.

"What are you doing?" Laki asked Bisca and Alzack

"No the question is what are you two doing?" Bisca said with a teasing tone

Laki looked away, and Natsu stood up.

"Looks like you're both okay. If you can stand up, you can watch the next match. See ya" Natsu headed out the door. As soon as he was gone Bisca told Alzack to leave the girls alone for the time being and she would just call Alzack is they needed help

 **MY NAME IS A LINE AND MY JOB IS BEING A FULL TIME BREAK**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the only match in the group category. Today will be the final battle." Natsu paused form dramatic effect

"Droy and Jet versussss…. Max and Waren" the participants walked inside the circle and met in the middle.

"Fight" Natsu said as he was once again out of the circle.

' _Max, Droy is going to cast Chain Plant and Jet will use Falcon Heavenward'_ Warren telepathically said to Max

' _Copy'_ Max thought back,

" **Chain Plant"** Droy casted his magic and Max knew what exactly to do

" **Sand Trap"** Max summoned sand and blocked their opponents view.

"Got him" Droy shouted as the plants grabbed what Droy thought to be Max. Then Jet used his high speed and attacked Max. Or what turned out to be Max. As soon as his foot made contact, 'Max' turned into sand and enveloped around his feet and hardening, immobilizing him. The real Max appeared out of the sands in the ground.

" _Watch out_ " Warren mentally warned Max but was too late.

" **Knuckle Plant** " Droy's attack hit Max and sent him flying away

Warren charged at Droy and forced him into hand-to-hand combat. Also, Jet has managed to break free from his bonds and attacked Max. Both teams were fighting each other hand-to-hand no magic. Just pure old punching and kicking.

Soon, they were cut from their battle as they heard a ringing sound

"All right half-an hour. It's a draw" Natsu said

Droy, Jet, Max and Warren never realized how sweaty and tired they were until the match ended. When Natsu finished his sentence all four of them slumped to the ground and just sat there catching their breath. There were looks of awe throughout the crowd. Natsu was approaching them

"Good job guys. I see you have managed to increase your stamina and endurance. Nice" Natsu patted them all and they all winced since their body was sore and tired.

"Hey, what are you all still doing? Help me help them to the infirmary" Natsu called out to the crowd.

* * *

 **(A/N: Those who skipped, you may stop scrolling now. So a brief summary)**

 **Laki vs. Bisca = Draw**

 **Alzack vs. Nab = Alzack winning**

 **Droy and Jet vs. Warren and Max = Draw**

* * *

 **So yeah, yeah. No need to shout that this chapter sucked. I know that I am not good at writing fight scenes. I just needed to write it since it was needed for the story. This is why I need beta reader. So my work could be better and more pleasurable (lel, is that right) to you readers. Also, if you're wondering why there are only three matches, well most of the 'known' members, like those who fought, Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, Kinana and others were left. And most of those who didn't participate are peaceful or just Macao and Wakaba**

 **As always I am sorry for typos and grammatical errors, I am not perfect, though I try to re-read my works to furnish it before posting it.**

 **Comment down below and write what you thought of this chapter. FLAME this chapter if you must, but note that FLAMES will be ignored.**

 **I have a poll about this, so check it out. It will decide Natsu's relationship. Check my profile.**

 **JA_NE**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Fairytail is not mine, it belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

 **His Young One**

 **Chapter Ten: Grand Magic Games, part 1**

Time has passed since the Free-for-all Battle of Fairytail. The guild had grown accustomed to the changes that happened. They had accepted and adjusted to the fact that their _nakama_ were _gone_. Also, they had grown to like the ways of Guild Master Natsu. To the surprise of the members, Natsu ran Fairytail naturally. He went to the monthly guild master's meeting, he disciplined the guild when things got too far out of hand, and having the occasional pep talk.

Right now, the afore mentioned guild master was groaning while listening to the boring speech of some poor guild master that he didn't even bother to remember the name.

"So, I would like to give the room to the council's envoy" the man said, stepping down from the podium and a man, dressed in council garb took his place and cleared his throat.

"AHEM. Recently the council had just formulated and passed the happening of the Grand Magic Games" everyone had a look of curiosity and confusion on their face. The council's representative went on.

"The Grand Magic Games is a battle amongst the top guilds of Fiore. Any allied guild can participate, there will be eliminations taking place to reduce the amount of participating guilds to six guilds. These six guilds, will now then continue forward for the official Grand Magic Games. This will take place in Crocus, on the newly built arena. The winner will take home glory and fame as well as 20 million jewels" most of the guild master's spat their drinks out in shock.

"The rules are as follows" the man pulled out a piece of paper

"One, each guild will choose six representative, five main members and one reserve, to participate in these games.

Two, any member of the guild can participate no matter their rank, S-class or lower. The only member of the guild that cannot participate is the guild master itself.

Three, cheating will not be tolerated. Use of magic enhancer potions, allowing non-members of the guild in the representing team, and interfering from non-participants are considered cheating

More, details are here in these pamphlets" the guy brought out a blue pamphlet and showed it to the crowd "My fellow men will distribute these pamphlets to you"

' _Grand Magic Games huh? This ought to be nice'_ Natsu thought, and studied the pamphlet that was just handed to him.

* * *

To say that the guild was in chaos was an understatement. Broken furniture and damaged to the building itself were visible. Large holes in the walls, the doors were gone, human-sized hole in the ceiling, broken bottles, spilled food, knocked out members are just proofs on the chaos that was happening.

The racket could be heard all throughout the town, although not one townsfolk was irritated, the townspeople of Magnolia had gone accustomed to the racket of Fairytail and developed an immunity towards it. Yet, the people of Magnolia looked nervous and scared. The very reason for that was walking towards the _partying_ guild.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!" Natsu shouted

"Ah, Master's back. Welcome back" Kinana greeted the dragon slayer, Natsu just looked at her and nodded his head in acknowledgement. By this time everyone was frozen on their spot.

"I said what do you think you're doing?" Natsu repeated his question, clearly annoyed.

"Uhm. Master, how was the meeting?" Max tried to change the topic, which Natsu had caught on the second the first word left Max's mouth.

Natsu had changed during those months. Long gone was the dense Natsu, and the new knowledgeable, clever and much much more well behaved version of Natsu arrived much to the dismay of the trouble-makers. Natsu had easily caught their shenanigans, sometimes he would let them do it and sometimes he stopped it.

"Don't change the topic Max" Natsu said seriously scaring the shit out of the sand mage.

"Uhm." Max couldn't say something intelligible

 _Sigh_

' _Is this what Gramps felt all the time'_ the dragon slayer thought and rubbed his temples. He left Max and the others and started to walk towards his office. Before going in, he looked at them

"When I come outside of this office, I expect the guild is fixed up, otherwise the repair for the guild will be coming out of your pockets. After that, I have something to announce to you" Natsu disappeared behind the closed doors of his office

"Hurry!" Max shouted and hurriedly grabbed a broom and started sweeping. Soon his other comrades followed him and started cleaning.

"What do you think Natsu will say?" Max said

"Who knows" Macao replied

"Well, I hope it's something nice" Kinana said

"Well, certainly it isn't bad. Since he would have told us right away" Laki reasoned out

"Yeah" Wakaba agreed

"Oi, less chat, more cleaning. You wouldn't like Natsu to be angry again" Bisca warned them,

" _Hai!_ " They replied in unison,

* * *

The mages of Fairytail had just finished cleaning and were putting away the cleaning tools when the Guild Master's office doors opened.

"I see, you've cleaned the guild. Good Job" Natsu looked over from the second floor balcony and grinned at them with thumbs up.

"By the way, has anybody seen Happy?" He asked as he hasn't seen his partner since he arrived

"He's sleeping on the kitchen" Laki replied, pointing to the kitchen

"All right leave him there." He told Kinana, before turning towards the rest of the guild

"LISTEN UP! The Council had just started this Grand Magic Games." Murmurs broke out from the crowd

"These Grand Magic Games will take place in three months in Crocus. We will be participating in these games and show them that we are still number one! Here, read this for more information. See ya!" Natsu jumped down from the balcony and handed Laki the pamphlet he was given, and started heading towards the doors.

"Be back in half hour" and the dragon slayer disappeared from sight.

"What is it? Let me see" the crowd, crowded ( **hehe** )around Laki and looked at the pamphlet

"Let's see it then" Laki said to them and opened the pamphlet.

* * *

After walking out of the guild, Natsu headed towards Kardia Cathedral. After arriving there, he went towards the memorial of his comrades and looked at it.

"I know you're there, come out now" Natsu shouted, nothing happened "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Now come out of there, before I get impatient and do it the hard way"

A figure emerged from one of the tombstones.

"Ultear" He said, still not looking away from the memorial.

"Natsu." Ultear sat down beside him "It's really my fault Natsu. Believe me. I am guilty in every way possible" the girl had started sobbing

"How many times do I have to say it. It is not your fault. It's Acnologia's." Natsu looked toward her

"How's Meredy?"

Ultear gasped and looked at him. Natsu just chuckled.

"What? You don't think I don't know what's happening in Magnolia. Don't worry you can stay as much as you like here" He said in a comforting voice.

"How?" Ultear said, Natsu looked at him with a confused face

"How, What?" the pink-haired mage questioned

"How? How are you still able to treat me nicely when I am your enemy, when I hurt your loved ones, when I hurt you?" Ultear asked, Natsu just smiled at her

"How many times had we had this conversation Ultear. Even if you attacked them, they defeated you. It doesn't matter, that you caused them pain and suffering, because in the end they all pulled through and defeated you. In the first place, you were just following orders, and second, it's that damned Acnologia's fault" the dragon slayer said the dragon's name with disgust.

"Natsu" Ultear murmured and leaned towards Natsu. The two stayed like that for several minutes before Natsu gently pushed Ultear off him and stood up.

"I have to go back to the guild. Enjoy your stay, and don't worry about paying your hotel room anymore. I'll arrange something." Natsu said before walking away.

"Oh, Natsu" the time-mage murmured, and also, walked away.

* * *

"YO!" Natsu entered the guild, and at a moment's notice everyone was around him.

"Who will you send? Will we even participate? We need to join? Is this games okay? You should join, the reward is nice." The poor Guild Master was bombarded with words. After only a few seconds of this, his enhanced hearing was not a blessing and he decided to end his pain.

"QUIET!..." The guild shut up

"One at a time, please" he looked at them and they seemed to understand the message.

"Will we join?" Macao asked

"Yes"

The guild cheered, before Natsu raised his hands effectively silencing them. Warren thanked Natsu telepathically and started to speak

"Who will we send?"

"I have yet to decide. So, prove that you deserve to go and work hard during this time. Two weeks before the Games I will choose those who will participate" Natsu explained. Happy sleeping on top of his head ( **Happy's just suddenly there. No one noticed, not even the writer** ).

The whole guild once again cheered

"Now, go have fun" Natsu said to them, and the guild shouted "PARTYYY"

Natsu smiled at his fellow _nakama_ and went towards his usual spot on the bar.

"They're really hyped up, aren't they master" Kinana said

"Yep" Natsu popped the _p_ "and stop calling me master, just call me Natsu"

"Yes, _master_ " Kinana replied with a smile, Natsu just reacted with a sigh.

"It's fun to tease you _master._ " Laki approached them, and grinned at Natsu, which sent shivers down the pink-haired mage's spine.

' _SCARY!'_

* * *

 **That's a wrap. How was that? Good or Bad? I'm kinda trying to write in another style. How was it? Should I stick to the old one? Or this new one is better? Please review? Sorry for typos and grammatical errors. Poll is closed and Natsu has a harem. BTW, if you think i need to write in the old version, i'll rewrite this chapter old version style.**

 **i AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA. BYEE**


	13. Chapter 13

**STOP! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

 **I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO STOP WRITING MY STORIES:**

 **THIS THE LIST OF MY STORIES:**

 **UP FOR ADOPTION:** Travels of a Damaged Hero

 **ADOPTED:** Dark Hero, Dead Fairy, His Young One, Lost

 **The remaining stories will stay with me:**

Dragon's Instincts, Dragon's Fate, Natsu's Little Dragon, The Other side of the Tailor

 **Pm me if interested.**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen**_


End file.
